La otra Promesa
by Yahab
Summary: Esta es una historia que se ha perdido en el Albor de las Eras, una historia que los mortales ya no cuentan porque creyeron olvidada, un cuento que se convirtio en leyenda y del cual sólo las mismas deidades saben que fue verdadero. Esta es una historia de Amor y dolor. La historia de Hylia y el camino que la Diosa eligio.


**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a menos que el mismo fic asi lo marque. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **.*La portada de este fic me pertenece y pueden encontrarla en mi Deviantart.***

* * *

 **.**

 **.** Hace algún tiempo, casi cerca de un año, comencé a escribir este "pequeño" one-Shot, en aquel entonces formaba parte de una historia aún más grande que había nacido con la intención de ser un Fanfic cooperativo con el que varios escritores del fandom, (grandes amigos ahora), celebraríamos el 30 aniversario de la saga. La historia estaría basada en los acontecimientos que sucedían en ese precioso manga de Skyward Sword creado por Akira Himekawa, y pese a que en un inicio quería hacer el inicio de dicho fic, el destino me terminó llevando a la parte que conducía justo al Clímax. En aquel tiempo me quede pérdida y desorientada, sin saber que hacer o como trabajar con el tramo que me había tocado, pero poco después mientras la historia se armaba en mí cabeza escribí estas palabras:

 **"Lo confieso, al inicio, no tenía idea de qué hacer con este tramo.**

 **Pero entonces comprendí, y…**

 **Me di cuenta de algo casi impensable.**

 **El vacío que había en esta parte de la historia, era tan ambiguo que realmente podría haber cabido cualquier narrativa"**

Espero que lo disfruten ya que fue hecho con exceso de cariño

.

.

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _El legado de las diosas a ese mundo trajo consigo desolación y tristeza, y lo que debía de haber sido esperanza se convirtió en objeto de codicia y origen de oscuridad en los corazones._

 _En esa Era el sufrimiento que presenciaron los mortales talló una marca en la historia. Pero fue finalmente el dolor y la desolación de la diosa blanca el que dejo esa cicatriz eterna, marcada para siempre sobre la tierra de Hylia._

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **»».}... La otra Promesa**... **{.««**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

.

Ese día el viento susurró llevando consigo tristeza, removiendo los escombros de la batalla, tratando de borrar tras de sí el dolor y la amargura de la tierra, llana y marchita, desolada tras la embestida de la oscuridad que la había azotado, vacía al haber perdido a la mayor parte de sus habitantes.

El inmenso desierto que había quedado en ese sitio se volvió aún más tácito, los colores que naturalmente debían ser ambarinos permanecían oscurecidos por el rezago de la noche, y aunque las tinieblas se disipaban con la llegada del amanecer esa sensación de incertidumbre bailaba en aire siguiendo el ritmo de otra melodía, una que jamás en el tiempo eterno de las eras debería de haber existido, por el simple hecho de ser algo innatural e impensable, más aun así, haciendo capricho de su propia divinidad, el llanto y la tristeza de la diosa blanca llenaba ese vacío inmenso y yermo, resonando en una canción triste que sólo hablaba del gran dolor que en esos instantes sentía.

Sentimientos contradictorios inundaban su alma mientras abrazaba con fervor el cuerpo del guerrero caído, acunándolo contra su pecho, y aun sabiendo que había perdido su vida lo llamaba por su nombre, quizás esperando a que contestara o simplemente para que escuchara su lamento. La confusión en su alma era tan grande y tan inmensa que poco le importaba lo ilógicas que resultaran sus acciones.

—Lo siento tanto… Link

Sollozó sin poder soltar aquel cuerpo que yacía inerte, sin poder obtener consuelo alguno más que la promesa que ella misma le había hecho, la resguardar su espíritu como juramento de que algún día volverían a encontrarse. Su corazón le dolía tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía; su aura siempre pura y buena ahora simplemente cargada con semejante dolor, ahuyentaba a todo ser vivo que intentaba acercarse, las razas primigenias de esa tierra agacharon la mirada y simplemente se retiraron, pues al ser simples mortales tratar de poner empatía solamente los hería como si un torrente de emociones brutalmente pesadas lacerara sus almas.

Amaban a Hylia, era cierto, pero aun así su instinto de supervivencia los hacia alejarse.

Y entonces, la diosa se quedó sola, aislada en sus sentimientos, solamente acompañada del único ser que la había apoyado durante aquella alocada travesía, con cierto mimo acarició aquellos cabellos rubios mientras su rostro aún se escondía en su pecho, llamó a su alma y esta aun le respondió aunque de forma casi lejana y extremadamente débil.

" _No llore mi señora"_

" _No llores mi amada Hylia"…. "aunque mi corazón ha dejado de latir, estoy feliz de que estés a salvo."_

—Link, menos mal que no te has marchado, no te he dado mi bendición todavía— recitó junto su oído de forma bajita y tierna, aun permaneció perdida entre aquel triste abrazo, recordando sus sonrisas y añorando sus bromitas pesadas y tontas.

Permaneció largo tiempo en el silencio sabiendo que pronto tendría que levantarse, mirar hacia el futuro y seguir siendo responsable de sus acciones, la tierra que las diosas doradas habían creado permanecía agonizante y herida, y por mucho que le pesara despedirse completamente de Link también entendía que no podía dar media vuelta y olvidar sus responsabilidades.

Con sabias palabras comenzó a cantarle cierta melodía, mas el espíritu de Link parecía reacio a escucharla, quizás porque en el fondo sentía el dolor inmenso que se había gestado en el alma pura de la diosa, o quizás simplemente porque no deseaba marcharse y abandonarla en ese estado.

Fuera como fuese, algo realmente enorme impidió que aquel rito, demostración de amor y cariño se completara en ese instante. Algo cayó de forma pesada a la tierra como si hubiesen lanzado una montaña desde el mismo firmamento, asustada y sorprendida, Hylia alzó la mirada buscando lo que había provocado semejante ruido, pero sus iris azules no dieron credibilidad a aquello. Por encima de las nubes la tierra que se elevaba gracias a la Espada Maestra se estaba desquebrajando, los enormes terrones y pedruscos de los que alguna vez había estado compuesta ahora caían en picado hacia la tierra, rajando el aire a una velocidad aterradora, silbando mientras su descenso se hacía inminente.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?— masculló para sí misma tratando de ordenar sus ideas, no era posible que su poder estuviera fallando incluso después de haber utilizado la mayor parte tratando de sellar a tan mortal enemigo.

Algo muy dentro de ella dio un vuelco, como si una sensación de terror la invadiera de pies a cabeza pues desde las alturas sintió el miedo que comenzaba a gestarse en cada uno de los Hylianos que ahí habían huido.

—" _¡Mi señora!"—_ la voz del **Dios de los loftwings** resonó de forma esporádica en su cabeza

Hylia se levantó de su sitio aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Link entre sus brazos.

—Por favor háblame, ¡Que está pasando ahí arriba!

—" _Es el poder de la espada…"—_ chilló en su mente de forma entrecortada— _"El poder de la espada se desvanece"_

—Que…

Entonces sintió frío. Desde el firmamento, a cientos de metros sobre su cabeza algo estalló ocasionando un sonido abrumador, el ensordecedor rugido fue tan fuerte que incluso había sobrepasado al del pedrusco que anterioridad había caído contra la tierra.

Los claros ojos de Hylia se perdieron en aquella escena, en lo alto otra batalla comenzaba gestarse nuevamente, la espada que hacía de pilar entre el cielo y la tierra titiló de forma agobiante, antes de desprender una luz cegadora y dejar salir tres haces de luz irisados que poco a poco tomaron colores específicos, azul, rojo y verde.

La diosa blanca no había previsto que aquello sucediera, estaba segura de que su creación contenía suficiente poder divino como para ser capaz de elevar la tierra a los cielos, pero había olvidado algo, y ese algo ahora permanecía en sus brazos de forma inerte.

Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía, el corazón mismo de la Espada Maestra se había quebrado, después de todo había sido reforjado por un alma mortal que ya no se encontraba precisamente en ese mundo, Link había puesto su corazón en ello, mas a pesar de todo, la espada era joven y había pasado poco tiempo su lado, las tres virtudes que el joven Hylian le había imbuido; sabiduría, poder y valor, habían salido disparadas de forma esporádica en tres direcciones distintas.

—No…— musitó, sintió que se ahogaba ante semejantes hechos. Tenía que hacer que algo o la tierra que ahora se elevaba hacia las nubes caería.

Lo único que le restaba era volar y tratar de recomponer el corazón fracturado de la espada, más a su pesar no podía cargar con Link hasta ese sitio, su corazón se dividió de forma dolorosa, y más aún, sabiendo que el destino de su pueblo nuevamente estaba en manos de la próxima decisión que tomara.

Nuevamente miró al guerrero y su corazón se estremeció, supo entonces que aun en tales circunstancias no podía dejarlo partir, era ley de los mortales enterrar a sus difuntos y era deseo de los fieles guerreros seguidores de Hylia ser siempre sepultados en la tierra por la que lucharon, pero esa tierra ahora permanecía herida por el sopor de la batalla, y además los amigos de Link habían partido hacia los cielos. Un curioso pensamiento se formó entonces en la mente de la diosa, Link se quedaría triste y solo, y ella no deseaba eso. Lo abrazó con fuerza murmurando palabras divinas.

—Ven conmigo Link— clamó con cariño, uno que sólo para él había nacido y que jamás podría ser proferido para ninguna otra creatura.

Sabía entonces que al usar dicho hechizo divino sobre su ser amado la apariencia que mantenía en ese preciso momento se quedaría pegada a su alma, acompañándolo para siempre en todas y cada una de sus reencarnaciones, conservaría su bravos ojos azules en una eternidad incalculable.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del guerrero desapareció entre luminiscencias y se volvió parte de su alma la cual ahora se presentaba como una cálida Luz brillante y bailarina, sin pensarlo mucho Hylia cogió a la luminiscencia y la resguardo dentro de su pecho.

Nuevamente escuchó el llamado del señor carmesí desde los cielos, cerró los ojos y desde su espalda desplegó sus fieles alas divinas. La diosa volvía a surcar los cielos, como un ángel guardián tratando de proteger a sus preciadas creaturas, los vientos arremolinados chocaban contra su pecho, gélidos y cortantes, como si hubieran sido afectados por la esencia insana que había desprendido aquel heraldo de la muerte, el cual incluso después de ser sellado parecía seguir lanzando amargura a ese pobre mundo.

Los latidos de su corazón eran intensos, los silbidos de las tres virtudes zumbaban en sus oídos al alejarse, sabía que tampoco podía dejarlos ir, pero tampoco estaba segura de cómo recuperarlos en tan poco tiempo, un pedrusco verdaderamente grande pasó silbando a su lado, lo esquivo con maestría mientras sus alas trataban de no doblegarse ante la fuerza de la naturaleza, se sintió cansada ante semejante esfuerzo. Después de la terrible batalla era normal que su cuerpo le reclamara con creces incluso siendo una diosa, una corriente de aire cargada de numerosas piedritas la empujó mientras estaba distraída y sin saber cómo reaccionar terminó dando una extraña voltereta en el aire.

Desde los Cielos un chillido preocupado resonó con fuerza.

—" _Por favor mi señora, basta"—_ alertó el loftwing que volaba demasiado lejos, sus ojos ámbar miraron por un momento hacia abajo, mas se detuvo al ver que cuando su concentración menguaba la tierra que guiaba vibraba estrepitosamente. Con cierta angustia siguió su recorrido _. — "¡Por favor, basta!"—_ volvió a suplicar al sentir como su adorada señora se hacía daño de forma inconsciente, porque por muy fuerte que aun fuera su poder divino, moverse en el cielo de los mortales requería de cierta maestría.— _"Lo prometo. Juró que no dejare caer la espada, y que llevare la tierra hasta los amplios cielos."_

Entonces Hylia se detuvo, aturdida por las palabras y la devoción que se trasmitía a través de estas. Más aun así…

—No puedo… llevaras la tierra a los cielos, pero aun así, Link necesita que su espada este completa, no puedo dejar que la sabiduría, el poder y el valor que le cedió se desvanezcan para siempre en la nada, tengo qua recuperarlos cueste lo que cueste... tengo que…

Abrió los ojos, las alas le fallaron, sintió un poco de terror mientras caía y una sensación de vértigo que jamás en su existencia había sentido se apoderó de su ser entero, cerró los ojos sintiendo frio, el aire silbando en su espalda vacía, el rugir de las rocas que pasan a su lado como proyectiles. Y entonces pensó en que alguno de esos pedruscos seguro terminaría dándole hasta estamparla contra la yerma tierra.

—"¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué?"…— siguió repitiendo en su mente, el poder para detener aquella locura seguía en su alma de diosa, no entendía porque de pronto todo era un caos en su ser entero.

Deseó con todo su ser poder ser más fuerte que eso, más fuerte que las circunstancias, más fuerte que el dolor en su alma por la pérdida de su ser más querido.

Cierto silbido sonó cerca de sus oído, de forma inocente abrió un ojo, el cielo cada vez parecía estar más lejos, y sin poder dar crédito al hecho de que le había fallado a sus creaturas sintió rabia y desesperanza hacia ella misma, por haber terminado de aquella manera, por haber roto el deseo más noble de su caballero.

Su visión se volvió borrosa, y de alguna forma entendía que de seguir así perdería la conciencia

El señor carmesí bramaba una melodía desde lo alto, entonando con todas sus fuerzas un llamado ancestral, una canción llena de pureza y devoción innata. Hylia se preguntó si de verdad habría perdido el conocimiento, sintió su cuerpo estamparse ahínco mas la superficie no era dura como esperaba, poco a poco su ojos recuperaron la visión perdida, se sobrepuso al mareo dándose cuenta de que nuevamente asedia, aunque esta vez con ligereza y elegancia.

Algo, o más bien dicho alguien la había salvado, bajo su cuerpo contempló un plumaje brillante como las estrellas de la noche, un azul tan casto y puro como el de sus propios ojos, una figura imponente que batía sus alas con dominancia y hegemonía. Su aliento se entrecortó un poco al ver la inmensa ave celeste sobre la que había caído.

El ser divino la miró de reojo con curiosidad y elegancia, esa fue la primera vez que sus miradas se conectaron, la primera vez que ambas deidades encontraron en sí mismas ese lazo especial que se forjaría como ancestral con el pasar de las eras.

— ¿Tú eres….?

Sin poder responder la pregunta aleteó esquivando una roca, la tierra del cielo decencia sin clemencia, a la distancia Hylia aun escuchaba el canto del señor carmesí resonando desde los cielos, con fuerzas renovadas intentó erguirse en la espalada de su acompañante.

—Mi señora— habló finalmente después de ese prolongado silencio, rompiendo con aquellas primeras palabras su inesperada presentación silente. — Mi señora, — repitió— escuche y sienta… el cielo canta, el valor de vuestras acciones ha convocado a este sitio a aquellos corazones que también tienen sed de justicia.

— ¿Convocado?

—La escucharon llorar, sintieron su dolor sincero, sobrevuelan los cielos tratando de cumplir promesas. Mi señora, la temprana partida del héroe ha traído a vuestro corazón una pérdida irreparable, un vacío innegable que solamente podrá ser llenado nuevamente por Link mismo, mas sin embargo, al igual que el héroe en su tiempo usted también carga tras de sí la admiración de nuestros compañeros.

—Venerable dios de los cielos….

—Ya basta— clamó interrumpiéndola con tono firme pero respetuoso— no tiene por qué luchar sola, no tiene por qué dejarse morir en ese sentimiento tan asfixiante, ¡mirad arriba!

Sintió temor, sabía que sobre su cabeza su esperanza se desmoronaba, sus manos se cerraron involuntariamente atrapando el plumaje celeste entre sus puños, más aun así los cálidos y ambarinos ojos de la otra deidad se incrustaron sobre ella dándole la fuerza que necesitaba. Se armó de valor sintiendo el alma de Link que palpitaba en sus entrañas y alzó la vista en un ruego silencioso.

Las estelas de luz que habían dejado a su paso las virtudes de la espada aun vibraban en el aire, alejándose cada vez más y más hasta casi perderse en el horizonte, casi….

Tres rugidos resonaron en el aire mientras la diosa presenciaba semejante espectáculo, Lanayru, Eldin y Farone ascendían a las nubes desde esas tres direcciones distintas, Hylia no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción al verlos, sublimes y elegantes surcaron los cielos hasta atrapar aquello que se había perdido.

El corazón de la espada estaba nuevamente a salvo.

La lluvia de rocas en el cielo se había detenido sin razón aparente, entonces, con el valor que aún le quedaba, el que el alma de Link le brindaba, miró plenamente al cielo. Nunca más podría olvidar aquello, la imagen se quedaría impregnada en su memoria incluso con el transcurrir de las eras.

Ese día en el que el prístino zafiro de sus pupilas se había vuelto completamente irisado, pues más allá de las nubes cientos de pequeños dioses, subordinados del señor carmesí alzaban el vuelo reluciendo con poder divino, llevaban las tierras de la diosa hacia el firmamento, empujando de forma orgullosa, sacrificando aquello que les pertenecía por derecho solamente para poder seguir a su amado líder.

Un arcoíris inmenso se formó en todo el horizonte celeste, Hylia sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver aquello, un centenar de deidades renunciando a su inmortalidad, legando su poder divino uniéndolo con el de la espada para darle nuevamente las alas que había perdido.

Una lagrima dolorosa resbaló por su mejilla al contemplar el cielo lleno de luces, pequeñas escarchas que se desprendían de las deidades menores a medida que ascendían al firmamento. Entonces, quizás como pocas veces durante sus existencia sus dientes rechinaron, chocaron los unos contra los otros en su frágil y delicada mandíbula, ¡Cuántos más!, ¡Cuantos sacrificios más se necesitarían!, ¿¡Que otra cosa se llevaría a rastras esa horrible y cruenta guerra!?

Ese día la batalla contra la oscuridad dejó una herida no sólo en el mundo de los mortales, muy lejos de esa tierra, en el paraíso en el que las diosas habitaban, las deidades sufrieron un golpe bajo al haber perdido a tan excepcional especie, Hylia recordaría entonces y para siempre el momento en el que dejaron de existir las aves celestiales, aquel amanecer en el que todos y cada uno de ellos habían decidido renunciar a su condición divina siguiendo una promesa que para ellos era ajena.

Mas sin embargo, no sería lo único que perderían ese día….

—Están alto y a la deriva. ¡Hay que completar la barrera ahora!

— ¡Que!— trastabilló con sus palabras, incluso entonces trataba de hilar ideas, sus ojos buscaron en el cielo al ave escarlata quien valiente y enérgica seguía dictando órdenes en ese lenguaje ancestral antiguo. Pese a lo que había ocurrido había decidido seguir adelante y aun conservando su forma divina guiaba a su parvada más y más lejos. Hylia sabía que no los dejaría, no de esa manera, lo cual significaba, que tarde o temprano también el decidiría abandonar aquella forma.

— ¡Mi Señora!— el chillido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¡No, no puedo!...— gruñó apretando las manos contra el plumaje, el loftwing aleteó de forma imperturbable mirándola con curiosidad adquirida. — ¡No puedo!

—Si puede, el dolor la ha cegado, pero su poder divino aun late muy dentro, fuerte y bravo como se espera que sea en una deidad superior a la de nuestra especie.

— ¡No puedo, no lo entiendes!, han perdido su divinidad, una vez que selle los cielos bajo la muralla mar de nubes quedaran atrapados sin salida…. No puedo hacerles eso, no puedo arrebatarles otra cosa…. No…

—Ellos lo sabían— espetó aun sin inmutarse, sus ojos vieron en el horizonte a los tres dragones, y con una simple mirada les hizo reverencia— ellos lo sabían— repitió— siguen al señor carmesí porque así lo han elegido, no porque los hayan obligado. Aun no lo ha entendido, mi señora, _No importa a quien más involucre, cuando decides algo, es una promesa contigo mismo, luego entonces, sólo tú puedes romperla, nadie es responsable de las promesas ajenas*._ Usted no tiene la culpa, no permita que esos sentimientos la carcoman, los grandes dragones quizás recuperaron lo que se perdió de esa magnífica espada, pero para el caso, eso ahora ya no importa, están tan lejos, y reconstruir un corazón roto lleva demasiado tiempo.

—Entonces…. Esta es la única manera.

—Lo es. No permita que su valentía sea en vano, el mar de nubes necesita existir para que el poder divino de la tierra que ahora flota en el cielo no se escape de golpe, para que cuando nuestros hermanos dejen de empujar hacia arriba el continente entero no caiga desmoronado— siguió hablando de forma serena, podía sentir la indecisión de la diosa sobre su lomo, el arrepentimiento y la culpa que invadían la deidad blanca. – algún día…

—Algún día…

—Esa barrera no se necesitara más y ellos podrán volver a ser libres, cuando los siglos pasen la magia de la isla ya no necesitara a esas nubes, tendrá sus propias alas para sostenerse en el cielo, pero mientras tanto, y en favor a ese futuro, necesitamos hacer un sacrificio…

Fueron sus últimas palabras, Hylia se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrarse, alzó la mano derecha y profirió palabras divinas, las nubes comenzaron a moverse, se volvieron un poco opacas mientras se cerraban entre ellas formando un vórtice enorme, una espiral que casi podía considerarse como vertiginosa.

El corazón de Hylia sufrió mientras el resquicio que conectaba el alto cielo se cerraba y las luces irisadas se perdían muy alto en el firmamento, el choque de nubes contra nubes creó una tormenta eléctrica y una ligera llovizna se cernió sobre la tierra herida de la diosa.

* * *

Cuando miró hacia abajo su pecho exhaló cierto respiro de alegría, batió sus imponentes alas cantando al unísono de la tormenta, cientos de metros por debajo la espiral vertiginosa de nubes colapsaba, cerrándose fuertemente, creando finalmente la barrera del mar de nubes.

El pueblo de los cielos entono con su voz un grito de gloria, los chillidos de las aves tenían un propósito en específico, siguieron gritando de forma fuerte pero armoniosa tratando de que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta su señora Hylia.

Con convicción y valentía finalmente soltaron los inmensos terruños de tierra.

En el continente principal el mutismo duró otro par de minutos, instantes en el que los corazones de los habitantes de la nueva Altarea trataban de recuperar su propio ritmo. Finalmente un grito de alegría hizo que muchos otros se despertaran de su letargo. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

Hylia escuchaba su canto, cálido y alegre, su corazón acongojado se sintió mucho mejor después de recibir aquel mensaje, sus ojos cristalinos se posaron por última vez en ese día sobre el cielo, sobre la imponente barrera que había creado con son su poder divino, una barrara que no volvería a abrirse hasta dentro de cientos de años, protegiendo de esa manera a la nueva tierra del alcance de los demonios que aun rondaban en esas tierras inferiores.

Su nuevo compañero descendió con gracia elegante y armoniosa, tocó la tierra después de haber estado suspendido mucho tiempo sobre el amplio firmamento en aquella situación peligrosa. Cierto silencio se apodero del escenario. Hylia descendió de su lomo dándole la espalda, sentimientos encontrados que nunca llegó imaginar sentir ahora se apoderaban de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

La respuesta de esa pregunta se perdió entre el silencio, la deidad acompañante esponjó el plumaje y después se sacudió con ahínco, mostrando total desinterés como si la diosa no hubiera hablado.

Hylia entendió entonces que la lógica del ave sagrada estaba mucho mejor colocada que la suya, pues no respondería a una pregunta que no había sido formulada para ella.

— ¿Por qué?— repitió de nuevo esta vez virándose mostrando la sumisión y el respeto que le correspondía— ¿por qué mi poder me abandonó cuando lo necesitaba?, ¡Por que falle tratando de proteger algo que amaba y quería!

Y nuevamente esos ojos ambarinos la miraron, hizo descender su cabeza y con cariño le dio un golpecito en su pecho con el pico.

—Nunca en mi existencia vi a un ser divino comportarse de esta forma tan… humana, con miedo e incertidumbre, ¿acaso mi señora no siente algo que antes no sentía?

—Si…— murmuró mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

—Siempre que se presenta algo nuevo pasan cosas inesperadas.

Hylia agachó la mirada, se sentía tan culpable.

—Nadie más ha hablado de esto, solamente el señor carmesí ha venido hasta ese sitio sin ningún designio evidente, ha tomado las riendas de su propio destino, eso sólo puede significar algo, los hechos que hoy acontecen entretejerán sucesos en el futuro, lo que paso hoy debía pasar, no había forma de evadir esta clase de hado.— habló con voz profunda.

Un viento helado azotó ese sitio y se perdió en el horizonte, y después de mucho tiempo Hylia pareció recuperar poco a poco su lógica y el aire de serenidad que a caracterizaba. Con cierto pesar pero ahora con el corazón más firme buscó en la distancia a los tres dragones que sobrevolaban los cielos. Estaban lejos, quizás demorarían bastantes minutos en alcanzarla. Y mientras tanto solamente contaba con una compañía…

Sonrió de forma adorable, era la primera vez que admiraba a otro espíritu como ese, sólo el señor carmesí era así de grande, sólo él era tan imponente, le sorprendía en gran manera que nunca antes se hubiera topado con este otro.

—Gracias, esto…

El ave ladeó la cabeza de forma curiosa, preguntando se porque Hylia se había detenido.

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Yo soy Iory, señor de la noche*— clamó con orgullo abriendo sus esplendorosas y sublimes alas mientras se presentaba adecuadamente.

—Iory— repitió con una fascinación que no podía ocultar. El ave apreció el alago y se acercó a ella con gentileza.— y Iory, ¿entonces, eres el opuesto del señor Carmesí?

—No. De ninguna manera. Nosotros no somos opuestos, somos seres complementarios, tal y como el día y la noche, como la inmortalidad y la mortalidad— clamó señalando el pecho de la diosa blanca, una luminiscencia brilló de forma tenue en ese sitio, era el alma de Link que se había acunado junto a la esencia de la diosa— también somos felices permaneciendo juntos.

—Felices…— repitió ella con tristeza desmedida, recordando que por su debilidad había perdido al ser que más quería en ese mundo. — ¿será eso cierto? Dos seres tan diferentes intentando estar juntos. — sabía que era cierto, pero la tormenta de sentimientos que aún estaba en su alma la confundía

—Diferentes, sí. — Espetó con firmeza— pero yo no cambiaría eso por nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque así son las cosas, porque sólo a su lado yo puedo disfrutar de los placeres del día, porque sólo a mi lado él puede disfrutar de las maravillas de la noche, yo soy dueño de la luna y las estrellas que brillan en el firmamento, él es dueño del sol radiante que ama todo ser vivo, somos… complementarios— volvió a decir con orgullo.

Hylia solamente había visto una devoción tan enorme y había sido en los ojos de su guerrero, había encontrado esa clase de amor en las palabras de Link cada vez que él le decía que la amaba tal cual era.

—Esa alma mortal nació solamente para amarle, y nadie tiene la culpa de ello, si su corazón le perteneció, y si usted se sintió plena dueña de ello, nadie tiene porque reclamarle nada, mi señora está en su pleno derecho, ni siquiera las deidades de oro tienen derecho a reprimirle.

—Iory…

—No debe sentir culpa— repitió nuevamente.

Hylia asintió de forma alegre ante esas palabras, no sabía porque pero la reconfortaban demasiado. Se inclinó levemente en muestra de gratitud infinita, y simplemente dio la vuelta buscando con la mirada un sitio confortable, lo que quedaba del joven bosque la recibió de forma amable, encontró una roca y se sentó en ese sitio, los tres dragones aun demorarían en llegar y por primera vez se asombró de que las tres estelas de luz hubieran volado tan lejos.

Entonces aspiró aire de manera calmada, se sorprendió al ver que Iory le había seguido siendo prudente y silencioso, y se había instalado a su lado con discreción para no molestarla.

—Señor de la noche, ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Porque todos se han quedado sobre las nubes, solamente yo y el señor carmesí conservamos nuestra divinidad.

— ¿También el señor carmesí?

—Parece ser que hizo cierta promesa, no estoy al tanto de que se trata, no parece querer decirme.

—Entonces deberías volar a los cielos ¿sabes que mi barrera no repele nuestras esencias divinas?, puedes ir y preguntarle.

—El vendrá a buscarme, esperare con paciencia. Además él ordenó cuidar de la deidad blanca, es mi derecho elegir si deseo seguir su voz a donde sea que esta me lleve.

Hylia llevó su mano a su mejilla, pensó en las cosas que el ave divina le había dictado _"ellos lo sabían, siguen al señor carmesí porque así lo han elegido, no porque los hayan obligado"_ entendió que el gran señor de los cielos, aquella preciosa ave color escarlata, se había ganado el amor de su pueblo y que era un verdadero líder nato, no extrañaba entonces que hubiera elegido a otro líder como compañero, pensó en Link pero ya no sintió tanta tristeza, el alma del guerrero revoloteaba de forma alegre al estar tan cerquita de su diosa.

El tiempo en el mundo de los mortales paso de forma lenta, casi perezosa, tiempo mortal para un ser mortal, no había nada que pudiera hacerse contra esa ley del mundo e Hylia simplemente se había resignado a aceptarlo, no obstante, la mente de la diosa divagó en otro sitio completamente diferente y un deseo en su corazón nació casi de la nada, al llevar su mano hasta su pecho el alma de Link que permanecía ahí escondida le transmitió las palabras que durante tanto tiempo había esperado.

" _Te amo"_

—También te amo Link,… y no he sabido cuidarte, y si simplemente espero ¿Qué será de ti en nuestra próxima vida?, el poder dorado de las diosas únicamente sirve a seres mortales, he de llegar hasta aquí como un ser divino, pero todo cuanto haga a partir de ahora desencadenara un nuevo evento en el futuro.

Suspiró de forma ligera, Iory ladeó con curiosidad la mirada.

—Mi señora planea emprender un largo viaje— clamó mirándola a los ojos de manera penetrante sintiendo como cierta adrenalina recorría por completo su cuerpo, sabía desde entonces que al pronunciar esas palabras estaba sellando también otro destino, Hylia se levantó de forma firme sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Un viaje… — repitió, y el deseo de su corazón creció de forma desmedida, el único verdadero deseo que quizás hubiera tenido en su existencia, el deseo de cuidar y proteger a su persona amada, de velar por la seguridad de Link en cada instante, la promesa de cuidarlo incluso cuando la conciencia de su próxima vida no entendiera las acciones que estaba por hacer como una diosa.

Cuando los dragones finalmente llegaron y le ofrecieron las tres virtudes de la espada a la divinidad blanca ella simplemente negó de forma efusiva con la cabeza, los cálidos ojos azules tomaron una fiereza indescriptible, era como poder ver a través de sus ojos los propios ojos del guerrero.

Confundidos pero sumamente pacientes esperaron que la diosa les diera explicaciones.

—Las leyes de este mundo parecen moverse bajo el principio del intercambio equivalente, estas tres virtudes nacieron del corazón un guerrero valiente, un caballero cuya alma se forjó ante las adversidades, un hombre cuyo sufrimiento desbocó en eterna fortaleza, cuya vida fue la propia fragua de su destino.

Miró de frente a las regias entidades.

—Hizo lo que era necesario… Y a partir de ahora yo también hare lo que sea necesario, por el bien de las cosas que aún están por acontecer, para poder proteger el futuro que está por venir. ¡Eldin, Lanayru, Farone!— rugió con autoridad desmedida, y los tres gigantes bajaron con sumisión su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la diosa. — A partir de este momento me adueño de sus almas, antiguos sirvientes de las diosas ahora me pertenecen, reclamo por derecho esta tierra, y desde este instante ustedes mis fieles aliados son amos y señores de lo que es mío.

Un silencio seco invadió por completo el sitio, el loftwing la apremió dando un paso hacia adelante, Eldin y Lanayru parecían un poco conmocionados ante el giro dramático de acontecimientos, más aun así, permanecieron en perpetuo silencio tratando de hilar razones que en su mente aparecían por perdidas.

El ambiente estaba tenso hasta de pronto el mutismo fue roto por una atronadora risotada, Farone finalmente había dejado salir a relucir su carácter, enseñó los dientes a la joven diosa tratando de hilar sobre su rostro escamoso una sonrisa ladina.

—Pequeña diosa tienes verdaderas agallas, ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamar algo que no has creado?, Le robaras a tus hermanas mayores con descaro desmedido.

—Hare lo que tenga que hacer— rechistó ella de forma desafiante mientras sus miradas se juntaban en un duelo verdaderamente ardiente— es cierto que ellas crearon esta tierra, pero también es verdad que desde hace mucho se desatendieron de ella y me dejaron a cargo como su guardiana, ellas no vinieron hasta aquí cuando el rey de los demonios hizo estragos ni tampoco cuando inició esta cruenta guerra, en cambio yo he bajado hasta este sitio, he luchado y sufrido, he perdido una parte de mi corazón al ver morir a Link entre mis brazos. Exijo que se me compense, estoy en derecho de reclamar lo que es mío, el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le dedique a _Hylia_ es lo que hace que ahora me pertenezca.

La dragona abrió los ojos de forma desmedida, nunca en su vida imaginó a una deidad inferior posicionándose de esa manera siendo guiada por esa lógica mortal la cual consideraba primitiva y altamente herrada.

—En cuanto a ustedes…

Levantó una mano indicándole a los otros dos dragones que dejaran esa pose sumisa.

—Es verdad que literalmente me los estoy robando sin permiso, pero no pienso obrar como las deidades doradas, a mis nuevos sirvientes pretendo darles mi bendición para que la usen como ellos elijan.

—Mi señora no es necesario, sabe que de igual manera haremos lo que nos pida— farfulló Lanayru sintiendo cierto nervio mientras miraba con cierto reproche a la dragona rebelde que tenía a su lado.

—Viejo no seas aburrido. Y para que te quede claro a mí nadie me manda— rugió su semejante femenina, nuevamente enseñó los dientes y descendió hasta la altura de la joven diosa.

— ¿Qué paneas hacer, Farone?— espetó Hylia de forma desafiante

—Seguirte hasta que me muera— rugió con una sonrisa ladina ante el asombro de los otros dos dragones— Me gustas. Me gustas mucho Hylia, tu presencia impone, tu carácter me hace sentir viva, me gustan los ojos bravos con lo que ahora me miras, sé que a partir de ahora me trataras como aliada y no como una marioneta, ¿Qué no piensas obrar como las otras deidades?, eso ya lo has demostrado.

—Fa.. Farone!— rechistó Eldin al ver la actitud y escuchar el tono carente de la sumisión que se esperaba de ella ante una deidad con mayor rango.

—Cállate, te dije que nadie me manda, estoy harta de ser un títere.

—Pero los hilos del destino se mueven— rechistó Hylia – prometo ser una marionetista más amable.

Y a pesar de que dos de los dragones aún tenían sus dudas asintieron ante su nueva "dueña"

— ¿Que deseas hacer, nueva señora?

—El sello que coloque sobre el señor de los demonios no durara eternamente, pero la promesa que le hice a los habitantes de los cielos también debe cumplirse, han sufrido mucho ahora mecen paz y armonía, es por eso que yo seré la guía para mi propio héroe, cuando el mal se deshaga del sello yo ya no estaré aquí y Link tendrá que volver a aprender lo que la corriente de la rencarnación borre de sus memorias, tendrá que volver a forjar su camino, es por eso que he decidido no devolverle su forma final a la espada Maestra.

Hizo un gesto con las manos dándoles a entender que extendieran las tres virtudes, el trio de dragones ofrecieron las estelas de luz entre sus manos.

—Estas tres virtudes ahora serán llamas sagradas, volverán a su sitio sólo cuando lo merezcan.

—Entiendo. Planeas someter a tu elegido a prueba, eso significa que si de verdad quiere su espada de vuelta tendrá que ganársela— afirmó Farone de manera cantarina.

Hylia asintió entonces, no era exactamente como ella lo habría descrito, aunque al final ese era precisamente el punto.

—Elijan por su cuenta, ahora esta tierra es su casa, encuentren a las razas sobrevivientes y con su ayuda erijan tres santuarios. Debo emprender un viaje, pero volveré en cuanto termine, para ese entonces habrá dos tareas importantes que deberán de ser cumplidas. –Clamó Hylia.

—Entonces yo me quedo con este bosque— se adelantó la dragona del agua.

Los otros dos dragones refunfuñaron en silencio, pero al mirar la vasta y extensa tierra de Hylia se dieron cuenta de que había otros lugares agradables.

—A mí me gusta ese volcán— rugió el dragón del fuego.

—Entonces yo me quedare con esos desfiladeros, verdes prósperos y agradables*— asintió Lanayru en un gesto solemne

— ¿Y cuáles son nuestras tareas?— añadió Farone.

—Para ti Farone. Esperar— contestó Hylia con una sonrisa, la dragona puso cara de berrinche pero fue ignorada— Eldin queda libre. Y Lanayru, en el desfiladero hay un mineral cristalino y brillante, busca la piedra en bruto y dale esta forma— le señaló mientras dibujaba la curiosa forma en la tierra— necesito dos, así que tenlo muy presente.

El dragón del trueno asintió. Finalmente la última misión de la Diosa sobre la tierra de Hylia había comenzado.

Extendió nuevamente las alas y alzó vuelo hacia el cielo, Iory la siguió de cerca cuidando su camino, asegurándose que no se desplomara de pleno firmamento, sus ojos ambarinos la siguieron envueltos en un silencio admirable, aun no podía entender exactamente que le había ocurrido, pero su devoción hacia ella había crecido de sobremanera, y ahora cuando la miraba volar nuevamente de manera orgullosa su espíritu vibraba de felicidad en cada parte de su existencia.

* * *

El mundo había cambiado. Por un momento creyeron que morirían, pero entonces centenares de aves celestes habían aparecido para salvarlos. Finalmente todo había terminado, no estaban seguros de que había sucedido con el rey demonio, pero para el caso ya no importaba demasiado, en el cielo no los alcanzaría, ni él, ni ninguna de sus hordas.

Conscientes de que habían perdido al héroe se silenciaron en un momento amargo, ahora sólo se escuchaba el rugir del viento, era atronador para sus desacostumbrados oídos, algunos se desmayaron ante el cambio de atmosfera y otros más simplemente se quedaron indefensos y mareados. En pocos días aquella tierra se acoplaría a la magia del imponente mar de nubes, y entonces, sus habitantes podrían comenzar una verdadera nueva vida.

El castillo se había partido, la mitad del mismo había sobrevivido, pero Orville antiguo caballerango del héroe, había escuchado un ruido atronador justo después de que la tierra detuviera su ascenso, como si una fuerza poderosa hubiera traspasado las entrañas del joven continente.

Era extraño, pero en ese instante no se preguntó qué habría podido generar semejante sonido, su atención estaba perdida en otra parte, y siguió perdida después de visualizar una figura que se acercaba desde las nubes.

— ¡Nuestra señora Hylia!— gritó con alegría. Y el resto de los mortales siguió la dirección de su mano con la mirada.

La diosa descendió grácilmente a la nueva tierra, sus ojos se posaron sobre aquello que había sobrevivido. Con un suspiro alegre pero al mismo tiempo amargo.

—Esto está hecho un rompecabezas— rechisto al ver que el enorme continente se había dividió en decenas de islas flotantes, sólo tres de ellas habían logrado permanecer unidas gracias a las antiguas estructuras del castillo.

—Vea el lado bueno mi señora, ahora es más grande.

—Grande para nuestros hermanos, señor de la noche.

Miró al cielo, buscó al señor carmesí con la mirada. No había rastro del loftwing escarlata en ninguna parte.

Los habitantes del nuevo mundo se acercaron con cautela, pero mantuvieron distancia prudente el ver a la enorme ave así de cerca.

—Mi señora. — el joven la llamó inclinándose a su lado

—Orville, me da gusto que estés a salvo,— alzó la mirada— me da gusto que todos estén a salvo.

— ¿Mi señor Link?— preguntó con esperanza, su sonrisa se desvaneció al descubrir tristeza en los ojos de la diosa.

Hylia negó con la cabeza, Orville lloró en silencio la muerte de su amigo. La diosa caminó en sigilo abriéndose paso entre los mortales, sopesando aun lo que había pasado, poniendo su mente en el presente y observando cuidadosamente su entorno para decidir con cuidado cada nuevo paso que daría.

Con los rezagos de su poder divino el cual aún se tambaleaba después de su última batalla, dio vida eterna a las aguas de la tierra de los cielos para que así sus habitantes no sufrieran por la falta del vital líquido, calmó el viento alrededor de los tres islotes principales, y así mismo incitó a la naturaleza para que reverdeciera lo más pronto posible.

Y fue así como nuevamente, bajo la bendición de la divinidad blanca se conformó la gran Celestea. Fue entonces cuando dictó nuevas leyes y llamó a las aves celestiales para que se presentaran, pero los enormes pájaros ya no eran más divinidades, se acercaron a ella por simple instinto y la miraron de forma curiosa.

Aun así.

Ellos se habían ganado ese cielo, el enorme firmamento que ahora les pertenecía.

—Ahora y siempre son nuestros hermanos, muchas cosas quizás cambien a lo largo de los siglos, pero recuerden para siempre que estas aves deben ser amadas, cuidadas y respetadas. Es una ley primordial.

Dictó la diosa y el pueblo de los cielos asintió ante la petición de su salvadora. Después de eso sólo le bastaba otra tarea, se encaminó a la plaza del castillo que había quedado rezagada en la otra isla, las baldosas blanquecinas se extendieron bajo sus pasos quienes la guiaron hacia ese sitio conocido, una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro recordando que en otros tiempos Link había estado demasiado tiempo bajo ese suelo, era una ironía, jamás creyó que sucediera, pero al entrar en la antigua estructura que daba al fondo, corroboró de inmediato que había sido ese sitio al cual había ido a parar su espada maestra, años atrás aquel recinto había sido la entrada a los calabozos; mismas habitaciones que habían tenido en cautiverio a su amado, y que ahora mantenían prisionera otra parte de él mismo.

Suspiró profundo al clavarle la vista, se había vuelto pequeña y pálida, y cualquiera habría dicho que se había desprendido de antigua gloria, no era más la espada maestra, se había convertido simplemente en una pequeña espada divina, anclada en un sitio del cual jamás podría desprenderse hasta el día en el que su amo la llamara. Hylia sonrió en ese momento y se acuclilló a su lado.

—"Aun no es el momento"— pensó. Quiso guardar retazos de memorias en la espada, pero se dio cuenta de que el mundo bajo las nubes ya no era lo que había conocido, se abstuvo de hacer cualquier cosa excepto quizás de colocar la espada en una pose más digna, no le quedaban demasiadas fuerzas pero si las suficientes como para convertir ese trozo de suelo en un pedestal verdaderamente digno.

—Mi señora— Iory llamó desde la puerta.

La enorme ave miró con recelo a un nuevo ser que se adentraba, pero la diosa ladeó la cabeza dándole a entender que no necesitaba ser hostil con el chico. Cuidando Orville llegó a su lado se arrodilló de manera devota.

—Bajo esta sala yacen los calabozos del castillo. Orville— lo llamó, él asintió desde el silencio— una fuerza poderosa se ha ocultado en ese sitio.

— ¿El poder dorado mi señora?, ¿la fuerza que buscaba el rey demonio?

Asintió, y el ser mortal sintió escalofrió, jamás creyó que semejante poder se encontrara ahí latente, tan cerca que incluso él podría tocarlo, tragó saliva reflexionando las acciones de la divinidad blanca, acaban de confiarle un secreto demasiado grande.

—Debo irme. Volveré pronto, no dejes que nadie toque esta sala.

—La protegeré con mi vida. — Asintió— La protegeré,— repitió— construiré algo maravilloso, este será el islote de mi señora y nadie más podrá profanarlo.

Hylia sonrió, dio la media vuelta y le regaló una caricia en la cabeza antes de irse.

—Lo juro—escuchó la voz de Orville cuando sus pasos ya la había llevado hasta la salida— cumpliré este juramente en memoria de mi amigo.

* * *

Pocas cosas habrían sido tan duras para una diosa, pero Hylia era consciente de que si no regresaba el futuro no avanzaría, ese día al volver al plano divino lo primero que hizo fue buscar señales de bienvenida, a lo lejos admiró las moradas de las deidades creadoras, todo yacía demasiado apacible, su compañero Iory se separó de ella para ir a buscar al señor carmesí que seguía desaparecido.

Ella por su lado fue al único sitio al que debía, con una sonrisa triste llamó al alma de Link y la pequeña luminiscencia acudió a su encuentro mientras abandonaba su escondite, había estado demasiado cómodo dentro del cuerpo de la diosa y revoloteó a su lado dándole a entender lo feliz que se sentía.

Entonces Hylia lo abrazó con amor desmedido y lo mantuvo a su lado hasta que finalmente llegó al rio de las reencarnaciones, el flujo de la energía corría ahí de manera brava, Hylia lo había visto varias veces en el pasado aunque en pocas ocasiones había estado demasiado cerca.

Aquel lugar era como un extraño vórtice en aquel mundo, de vez en cuando las divinidades entraban y llegaban al mundo de los mortales siendo uno más de ellos, nadie sabía porque existía ese sitio, las diosas creadoras no daban explicación sobre su origen e Hylia creía que ellas mismas lo habían generado en afán de enviar mensajeros leales a ellas, seres especiales que escucharan sus voces incluso en aquel mundo tan lejano.

Se sentó en ese sitio y encajó el rostro entre las piernas, la pequeña esfera que ahora era el alma de Link se acurrucó entre su regazo. Se quedaron unidos mientras el tiempo pasaba, sintiendo que nada más importaba y sabiendo que debían de disfrutar de su compañía.

—Por mucho que lo ames él no renacerá si se queda en este sitio.

—Lo sé— contestó, viró la mirada, descubrió a la Diosa Din posada su lado.

—Tomaste una decisión, pero te quédate a la mitad del camino.

Suspiró nuevamente, lo había hecho, en esos últimos días había decidido llevar a Link hasta ese sitio, liberar su alma y otorgarle una nueva vida, dejarlo que fuera verdaderamente libre antes de que tuviera que cumplir con un nuevo destino.

—Deseabas que viviera otra vida antes de que el rey demonio nuevamente despertara.

—Aun lo deseo.

Lo deseaba, era sólo que no había podido evitar quedarse unida a él aunque ya no tuviera más su forma física.

— ¿Y tú, Hylia?, ¿lo encontraras del otro lado?, tu indecisión me confunde.

— Aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes, y además, siempre puedo esperar hasta una siguiente ronda.

Din no entendió aquello pues sin importar lo poderosa que fuera jamás habría imaginado que su compañera planeaba dejar el plano divino para siempre. Estaba claro que la joven diosa se había encaprichado con el guerrero mortal, mas no la creyó capaz de abandonar su divinidad por aquello.

Vio a Hylia posarse en la orilla de la corriente y liberar aquella frágil alma mortal, solamente le dio un beso de despedida y lo empujó para que el rio de las reencarnaciones lo arrastrara, algún día en esa misma era renacería y viviría su vida sin dejo de preocupaciones, quizás después Hylia lo llamaría de nuevo para que en esa ocasión luchara junto a su lado.

Pero nada era tan fácil, la diosa del poder miró de manera curiosa como aquella luminiscencia se negaba a dejarse llevar por la corriente, de vez en cuando lanzaba destellos llamando a la diosa blanca y volaba con fuerza tratando de salir de ese sitio.

Pero Hylia sólo negó con la cabeza tristemente, juntó fuerzas de voluntad y le dio la espalda.

—"Ya se cansara"— pensó, caminó de manera apresurada para que la otra deidad no la viera llorar. —"por favor, Link"— sabía que la llamaba pero no se viró a mirarlo, por mucho que luchara tarde o temprano cedería, la corriente lo arrastraría y le regalaría lo que en su presente vida se le había negado.

Cansada y herida salió de aquel sitio, tenía pensamientos confusos, el más extraño radicaba en el hecho de que su noble caballero encontrara otra compañera durante su nuevo periplo, negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, su distracción terminó haciendo que chocara contra algo mullido, al inicio refunfuñó pero luego se puso colorada al ver que había chocado contra la Diosa Nayru.

La divinidad de la sabiduría le sonrió de forma tierna.

—Yo….— se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo expresarse ante su tutora, habían pasado muchas cosas y era difícil ponerlas en palabras.

—Aquí tienes cariño— le sonrió de nuevo, tomó sus manos y le entregó un regalo, después de eso simplemente se retiró del sitio.

Hylia se quedó confusa y casi mareada, creía que la llenaría con un mar de preguntas pero en cambio había actuado como si nada, cosa que esperaba de Din pero no de las otras dos deidades.

Era extraño, no sólo porque actuaran de manera indiferente, sino porque también estaba el hecho de que ninguna le había reclamado el haber robado a los dragones de las tierras mortales.

Aun con esa incertidumbre dejo pasar el tema de largo, se miró las manos pero ahí sólo descubrió una extraña semilla.

* * *

El viento soplaba el día en el que nació, abrió sus enormes y cristalinos ojos sabios, y el reflejo de la diosa se dibujó dentro de ellos.

Hylia sonrió de manera amable. No era exactamente como lo hubiera esperado, aunque a lo largo de los siglos había aprendido que sus creaciones siempre reflejaban sus anhelos, en aquel entonces había deseado que cantara, y de esa manera había nacido un dragón con una extraña figura. El gran espíritu de los Cielos a quien había bautizado con el nombre de Narisha.

Lo dotó de una memoria extraordinaria y le mostró entonces una parte primordial del "Cantar del héroe", melodía que había nacido de los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia su caballero.

—El vendrá aquí— afirmó

Narisha la observó con grandes ojos curiosos, ella parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

—Aquí— repitió el enorme espíritu, por primera vez observó el paisaje, un mundo gobernado por nubes con pequeñas islas de tierra a la deriva, bajo su propia sombra yacía una enorme plazoleta y una estructura que se alzaba a los cielos, un lugar mágico lleno de energía divina, era la torre derecha del castillo, el terreno había colapsado en su infructuoso viaje hacia los cielos, desprendiéndose de sus sitio y alejándose del resto del diminuto continente.

Hylia había encontrado en ese lugar rezagos de la magia de las aves divinas, incluso ahí los enormes pájaros había dejado su vestigio. Sonrió al encontrar aquel sitio, era un lugar especial y mágico, Link y ella habían compartido anécdotas en la sima de aquella torre, en el punto más alto de la estructura desde el cual admiraban tanto la majestuosidad de _Hylia_ durante el día, como a las brillantes estrellas durante la noche.

— ¿Cómo sabré reconocer al héroe?— preguntó nervioso, su juventud e inexperiencia parecían apoderarse de su alma.

—Solo recuerda. Siempre recuerda— clamó la diosa mirando hacia el cielo— él te mostrara su valía.

Y con esas palabras se despidió de él para siempre, no volvería a verlo sino hasta dentro de una nueva vida. Narisha la observó marcharse con ojos tristes y melancólicos.

"Valía"

Repitió en sus pensamientos, la palabra se quedaría impregnada en su mente hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

Las tierras inferiores habían cambiado, Hylia no pensó que su "ligera" estancia en el mundo divino se hubieran transformado en casi una década en tierras mortales, los tres dragones habían cumplido su promesa, los santuarios estaban listos, o al menos dos de ellos. Hylia se encontró a Eldin malhumorado, rugía de rabia e impotencia, había erigido un precioso santuario para su nueva señora, pero en un pequeño descuido otro espíritu se lo había hurtado, otro dragón de dimensiones colosales que había adoptado por esbirros a los lizalfos sobrevivientes de las viejas tierras.

—Vaya descuido— recalcó Iory a ver lo que los lizalfos habían hecho, incluso habían tenido el descaro de construir nuevas estructuras adornadas con efigies a su semejanza.

Hylia sopesó en lo sucedido.

El dragón del fuego estaba dispuesto a sacar a los invasores aunque eso significara destruir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado, tampoco era que tuviera más opciones pues dentro de los terrenos del volcán aquel lugar había sido el único verdaderamente propicio.

—Déjalos— dictó ella finalmente. Eldin volvió a rugir pero su furia a fue calmada al ver la sonrisa de la diosa blanca. — el destino ha decidido que este lugar se convierta en una prueba.

Y bajo la sombra de aquella noche llamó a Farone a su lado, la diosa y la dragona del agua se internaron en el Templo terrenal, y en la última sala de éste Hylia colocó una fuerte barrera, una que sólo su elegido y ella misma traspasarían, con ayuda de Farone convirtió el sitio en una preciosa fuente y dejó ahí una estructura con una pista.

Ambas hicieron lo mismo en el templo de la contemplación, aunque el periplo fue más fácil y la travesía más amable, al final del camino Hylia se encontró con una anécdota curiosa, dicho lugar no había sido el primero en ser tocado por las garras de la señora del agua, justo en el fondo, muy en el fondo del bosque, la vegetación que había crecido por más de una década había alcanzado el último lugar de descanso del ser maligno.

—Iba a ser un templo maravilloso— narró el majestuoso ser repetido

Pero entonces las sombras habían acudido a su mente durante las noches, y un sudor frío le congelaba el alma mientras el viento aullaba presagios extraños entre la penumbra. El sello de Hylia era poderoso, mas sin embargo la esencia del rey de los demonios parecía afectar a determinados seres. Farone cogió su orgullo y prefirió moverse al extremo opuesto de la foresta, esa sería la primera y única vez que algo sin cuerpo ni forma la intimidara.

—Y solamente ha habido alguien que permanezca cerca del sello— susurró.

La diosa blanca sintió curiosidad ante aquellas palabras. Saber que el sitio de la última batalla se había convertido con los años en un lugar prohibido para los habitantes del bosque, en una tierra desolada a la que bautizaron como Presidio.

…

Fuera por curiosidad, o quizás simplemente por compromiso, sus pasos la llevaron a adentrarse en el antiguo templo, solamente Iory la acompañaba avanzando despacio entre el mutismo que envolvía a aquellas tierras.

Cruzaron al primer intento y asomaron por la parte posterior de la morada. La enorme y vertiginosa espiral que custodiaba el sello se había coloreado de verde, no quedaba rastro de aquella tierra árida, y sin embargo al estar en ese sitio Hylia recordó con amargura aquel fatídico día.

El lugar le causaba una gran tristeza, y sin embargo lo veía perfecto para ocultar ahí su ultimo az bajo la manga, después de todo nadie se adentraba en el viejo sitio, el objeto estaría seguro hasta el día en el que Link finalmente lograra rearmarlo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, encontró curiosas marcas, era tal y como Farone decía, alguien se había apropiado de ese sitio, un curioso ser que se escabullía como una sombra, Hylia lo supo desde el primer instante en el que sus pasos hicieron eco en la morada, pero evadió los comentarios temiendo que su voz alertara a aquel ser escurridizo, no deseaba asustarlo, no deseaba que huyera, pues incluso entre las penumbras de sus escondite, la diosa había visto un enorme destino descansando sobre aquellas curiosas iris escarlata.

Solamente una vez preguntó algo, cuando sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los dibujos de las puertas.

—Es una marca mi señora— había contestado Iory— una marca de identidad. La marca de un ser que es pleno y orgulloso.

* * *

Volvió ahí cuando se sintió sola, a veces día a día, a veces después de semanas. La sombra siguió oculta y curiosa, de vez en cuando sonreía al ver que Hylia se quedaba a cantar con su lira, la voz de la deidad la hacía sentirse contenta y cuando sentía su presencia cerca abría las puertas del templo para que pasara.

Una tarde observó al Loftwing llamarla con premura, la diosa salió a su encuentro, conversaron y se sonrieron, la sombra del templo sintió envidia de la relación que había nacido entre la deidad y el ave.

Pronto el enorme ser de los cielos se llevó lejos de ahí a Hylia, y entonces, se sintió verdaderamente triste y desconsolada.

No supo por qué, pero sabía hacia donde, un desfiladero lejano, el nombre del dragón del trueno había llegado hasta sus finos oídos.

* * *

Soltó un rugido de júbilo cuando la deidad elogio su trabajo, había encontrado la piedra, le había dado la forma, observó con ojos abiertos como la diosa blanca grababa sobre la loza numerosos filigranas y símbolos, letras que habían nacido en la vieja tierra y que perdurarían más allá de los años en aquella estantería pétrea.

Lanayru se acicaló la barba, nunca había visto nada parecido, se sentía maravillado al ver tan extraña obra, con su poder divino Hylia hizo "Dormir" al conjunto de piedras convirtiendo a una de ellas en una estela de forma caprichosa, le pidió al dragón que la llevara al bosque de Farone así que Lanayru incitó a sus pequeños sirvientes a desarmar la estructura y a que emprendieran un arduo viaje.

Serian días largos… eternamente largos.

Y mientras los serbots viajaban, Hylia se dedicó a otras labores, dispersando obsequios para el futuro, y enseñó a los dragones las estrofas que restaban del cantar del héroe, siempre teniendo cuidado de que cada uno sólo escuchara la parte que le correspondía, el cantar era un a clave y una llave demasiado valiosa que debía ser resguardada con sigilo.

El primer serbot en llegar descubrió la puerta del templo del presidio cerrada, un conjuro poderoso impedía el paso, una magia nueva y desconocida. Tal acontecimiento los tomó desprevenidos. Al enterarse de lo sucedido, Hylia quien aún viajaba por las tierras inferiores volvió a la tierra del presidio para abrir nuevamente las puertas del templo.

Era extraño que la sombra se mostrara tan huraña. No abrió las puertas incluso ante la presencia de la diosa. Con gran paciencia fue a buscar la otra entrada, también estaba sellada a cal y canto, algo fuera de lo común había alertado a la moradora del templo e Hylia supo cuál era el motivo, metros por debajo una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a moverse, el rey de los demonios buscaba con impaciencia romper su sello. Fue un acto de osadía mostrar sus intenciones en presencia de la Diosa, Hylia le lanzó una mirada envenenada y bastó con que sus ojos azules se posaran en aquel pilar para que el sello volviera a retomar su fuerza.

Entonces a lo lejos escuchó un respiro trémulo, algo había temblado detrás de la enorme losa del templo, finalmente después de mucho tiempo la sombra abrió la puerta, con cuidado y sigilo dejó al descubierto sus curiosos ojos rojos mientras asomaba la cabeza al exterior, Hylia le sonrió con ternura.

—No tengas miedo— le dijo, avanzó hacia ella, posó su mano sobre su cabellera blanca y le dio una curiosa caricia.

La sombrita finalmente salió de su escondite y se abrazó a ella con cariño, era exactamente tal y como Hylia la había visto en sus sueños, quizás tendría unos trece o catorce años, tez morena, brillantes ojos rojos y pelo blanco como la nieve.

—Aquí estas mi pequeña sirviente.

—Mi señora Hylia.

— ¿Te han enviado los otros Sheikahs?

Asintió con la cabeza, parecía confundida, se quedó a su lado mientras Hylia la guiaba al interior del templo. De alguna manera la diosa sabía que sus antiguos sirvientes la habían estado buscando, era extraño pero de todos los miembros de la tribu había tenido que ser el más joven quien completara la tarea.

—Tenía que haber vuelto— explicó— debí contárselo a los otros. Pero al pisar este templo me di cuenta de algo…

—Lo sé— cortó Hylia, nuevamente acarició el cabello blanco.— El sello no durara lo suficiente— musitó con tristeza.

—La esencia del rey demonio corrompe a todo a aquel que se acerca, es fuerte, muy fuerte. Pensé que si me iba algún ser inocente caería en esta trampa. Nadie debe venir a este lugar. Me quede aquí para alejar a todo el mundo. Después de todo soy una simple sombra.

—Eres valiente, Impa— clamó con una sonrisa.

Finalmente levantó la cabeza de su escondite. El corazón se le había acelerado.

—¿Mi señora… conoce mi nombre?— pronunció en voz devota, Hylia le sonrió tiernamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía la estaba abrazando y se deshizo de sus brazos torpemente, trastabilló un par de veces antes de terminar cayendo al piso.— Esto.. yo.. yo no. Mis disculpas yo no quería…. Que terrible pecado y falta de respeto, se supone que como Sheikah no debo salir nunca de las sombras… yo..

Tembló, lastimó sus dedos al tratar de empuñar las manos muy cerca de la loza del templo.

— ¿Tenias miedo, Impa?— Murmuró la deidad dando leves pasos hacia ella.

El labio de la pequeña Sheikah tembló ante la pregunta, no podía mentir, no debía mentir, no debía faltar el respeto jamás a su señora.

—Si…— clamó sintiendo vergüenza. Era cierto había tenido mucho miedo y por eso había corrido instintivamente hasta la protección de sus brazos, por unos instantes creyó haber perdido su orgullo y el derecho de nombrarse como sirviente de la deidad blanca.

No obstante el temor desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, Hylia se acuclilló a su lado y le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

Impa jamás olvidaría ese día, el instante en que se abrazó a su destino, el momento en el que la mirada profunda de la diosa se impregnó en su memoria eternamente.

Nunca más volvería a ser una sombra olvidada, pero eso era algo que ella todavía desconocía.

.

…

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—Preguntó con cautela

Hylia la tomó de la mano, apretó fuerte, muy fuerte. Impa comprendió que su corazón se había encogido de tristeza. El viento soplaba, una pizca de arena se había mezclado con el aire. El mundo poco a poco estaba cambiando, el desfiladero de Lanayru que permanecía a sus espaldas lanzó un eco solitario.

—Mira— susurró la Diosa

Los ojos de Impa se clavaron en la extraña piedra. Le recordaba mucho a las decenas y decenas de pedruscos que los serbots guardaban en el templo del presidio.

— ¿Me harías una promesa?—Preguntó

Impa asintió sin vacilaciones, se arrodilló a su lado de manera sumisa y esperó con paciencia a que hablara, un sentimiento de protección embargó su alma cuando la deidad apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Cuando sientas que el tiempo se ha agotado y que El Cautivo en el sello busca una salida, regresa a este sitio, la puerta se abrirá ente tu presencia.

— ¿Puerta…?

—Búscame del otro lado, no dejes que tus ojos te engañen, más allá del umbral habré perdido mi esencia y es probable que mi apariencia sea muy diferente a la que guardes en tus recuerdos…

Susurró. Impa derramó una lágrima mientras su señora seguía dando instrucciones.

—No llores, y nunca vuelvas a tener miedo. Él va a cuidarnos, volverá a luchar contra ese mal que se despierta.

No esperaba que le pidiera eso…

Deseaba no haber sellado aquella promesa.

Sabía que cuando llegara el momento, la diosa se embarcaría en un viaje peligroso sin retorno, por instante renegó de aquel cruel destino, pero había algo que Hylia y únicamente Hylia podía hacer para salvar el futuro.

…

Impa siguió sufriendo con esa pesada carga, al tercer atardecer después de su encuentro decidió simplemente irse, vagabundeó por los territorios de Farone sin rumbo, hubiera deseado volver al templo del presidio, después de todo y después de tantas lunas ese lugar se había convertido "en su sitio", aspiró el aire con fuerza… era una mala idea, ahí estaba Hylia; cuidando meticulosamente que el poder de la piedras no alterará al ser cautivo antes de tiempo.

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que se diera cuanta por si misma que su ausencia ya era notoria. Y así la encontró la diosa; pensativa y con ojos cansados, mirando a la nada y quizás también a todo. Se sentó a su lado y tal y como solía hacerlo siempre le acarició la cabeza albina, los cabellos plateados bailaron al son del vientecillo.

—Es hora…

— ¿Parte a un lugar distinto señora mía?

Hylia asintió desviando un poco la mirada, a lo lejos Iory se paseaba meditabundo en el corazón del bosque virgen, había buscado al señor carmesí sólo hasta entender que él no deseaba ser encontrado, a veces era como las hadas, únicamente conseguían verse cuando ellas querían.

—Otra vez pareces una sombrita, Impa.— musitó en tono bajito. Jugó con su cabello plateado dejando que sus dedos se perdieran entre las finas hebras del flequillo.

Durante largos instantes la pequeña sheikah cerró los ojos, estaba confundida, ¿Quién era ella para merecer semejante confianza? Y además, una misión de la que dependería la futura vida de su diosa.

—Mi pequeña sirviente, aunque lo seas toda la vida, no puedo obligarte a nada, puedo buscar a otra sierva, pero entonces la próxima vez que vuelva a este sitio seguramente tendré miedo.

—No quiero que tengas miedo.

Esa frase lo cambio todo, nuevamente ese sentimiento de protección se acentuó en su alma, era extraño pero estar tan cerca de su señora era lo único que necesitaba para recuperar el valor perdido, poco a poco volvió a alzar la mirada, su cabello blanco ya no bailaba con el viento, a su lado Hylia le regaló una sonrisa mientras terminaba de enredarle la trenza.

Ambas se rieron en ese momento cómplice. La noche del tercer atardecer vino y se fue como si el tiempo no existiría, y cuando volvió a amanecer de nuevo ambas estaban listas para despedirse, Impa sintió tristeza al saber que ya no la vería, que ya no la escucharía tocar su arpa y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder abrazarla de nuevo.

Antes de emprender vuelo Hylia regresó sobre sus pasos, sacó algo de su vestimenta y se lo entrego a su fiel servidora.

— ¿Qué hago con esto?

—No lo sé— contestó siendo sincera— a veces incluso yo no tengo respuesta para todas las preguntas.

Impa ladeó la cabeza de manera graciosa.

—Quizás si la plantas en el corazón del bosque crezca un árbol verdaderamente grande.

Quizás…

Ninguna de las dos lo sabía. Hylia emprendió vuelo junto al Señor de la Noche dejando tras de sí el curioso regalo que había heredado de Nayru.

Impa la despidió con la mirada. La próxima vez sería la Sheikah quien la consolara a ella acicalándole la cabeza con cariño.

* * *

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había pisado las tierras en el cielo. Esa era su casi última parada, o al menos eso creía, el tiempo pasaba y sentía que dejaba cientos de cosas pendientes.

Allá arriba, en el nuevo continente, el cambio era notorio, los Hylian habían construido una ciudad entera, le habían puesto por nombre a su capital **Altarea** y habían bautizado a aquel extenso territorio como **Celestea** , desde hacía más de una década que el ritmo de vida se había normalizado.

Todo seguía su curso, pero pese a eso las heridas de la batalla contra el señor de los demonios aun ardían en corazón de algunos habitantes. Los caballeros de Hylia aun llevaban grabado en su memoria el episodio fatídico. La orden había caído y renacido de nuevo, y todo gracias a que el propio Link había dejado implantada la semilla de la lealtad en sus corazones, los nuevos caballeros al igual que sus maestros y antecesores habían jurado devoción absoluta hacia su diosa blanca. Eso se notaba tan sólo con mirar el escenario.

—Vaya…— fue una exclamación seca y al mismo tiempo curiosa, Iory no había podido evitar expresarse ante aquello que sus ojos veían.

Pero después de todo era enorme, tan monumental que ocupaba el espacio de toda una isla, era la construcción más elaborada que alguna vez le hubieran dedicado a la diosa aquellas manos mortales.

Hylia aspiró el aire con ahínco.

—Orville— musitó con nostalgia, sabía que él tenía que ver con aquella efigie enorme que se había elevado hacia los cielos.

—Alguien por aquí adora a la diosa blanca

—Deje de burlarse señor de la noche— contestó con ironía— ya habrá notado que en el suelo hay decenas de loftwings de piedra.

—Ninguno es tan guapo como yo mi señora—clamó entre risitas

Hylia rodó los ojos.

—Así de extraña es el arte humana— musitó en una sonrisa.

Pero de alguna manera aquel gesto llenaba su corazón de calidez, recuerdos vagos de un pasado distante se arremolinaron en su cabeza, recordó a Link y lo que alguna vez habían sido… Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Sus pasos los guiaron hasta la efigie de la diosa; más que un simple motivo y un recordatorio de la fe de la gente, aquel lugar era un santuario. La energía sagrada rebosaba bajo sus paredes. Pero solamente dos seres en ese mundo conocían el motivo de dicho fenómeno.

Hylia miró de nuevo el complejo, bajo los pies de la diosa de piedra aún se podían ver los vestigios del castillo. Un mortal diminuto permanecía sentado en a los pies del monumento, paciente en el silencio, esa mañana los loftwings cantaban en sincronía, Orville había sabido desde mucho antes que eso que Hylia volvería para terminar lo que había comenzado.

—Levanta, caballero de la antigua orden.

Así lo hizo al escuchar que la diosa pronunciaba aquellas palabras, saludó con reverencia silente sintiéndose nuevamente pequeño ante su presencia.

Con movimiento ligero invitó a la diosa a seguir a delante, abrió la puerta a los pies de la efigie con una llave que únicamente él poseía.

Así había sido desde siempre, nunca nadie intentó averiguar qué era lo que había tras la pequeña sala sobreviviente del castillo, la efigie había sido construida alrededor de esta sin llegar a inmutar la estructura original que residía en el sitio. Y finalmente después de una década la puerta de aquella sala finalmente se abría.

Hylia contempló su propia obra, la espada emitió un resplandor ante su presencia, titiló de manera tenue mientras la diosa se inclinaba a su lado. Desde la parte externa los sirvientes de la deidad aguardaban de manera inmóvil, el señor de la noche entornó los ojos, no necesitaba saber plenamente, ni siquiera necesitaba de la curiosidad que a cualquier otro ser le hubiera invadido, en el fondo ya sospechaba que la espada no era lo único que aguardaba oculta bajo los antiguos y laberinticos vestigios del castillo, la puerta del santuario se cerró lentamente y sólo Hylia permaneció dentro.

Al igual que muchas veces en el pasado se sintió nerviosa de brindar una nueva existencia a ese plano, pero finalmente aplacó sus miedos, depositó en aquel nuevo ser sus esperanzas y sus recuerdos. El alma inerte de la espada cobró conciencia de su nueva existencia, nunca más volvería a ser lo que alguna vez había sido pues había renacido con un único propósito en la vida.

—De ahora en adelante cuidaras de mi elegido, de tu único y verdadero amo, y solamente ante él brillaras con esta luz sagrada.

Y así seria, solamente tendría un amo por el resto de la eternidad que le restaba. Ese nuevo ser volvió a dormirse en un letargo muy profundo, esperando y añorando a que nuevamente ese día llegara, el día en el que también se enfrentaría a su propio destino.

—Volveremos a vernos, Fay. Cuida de mi corazón mientras yo también duermo.

.

…

Suspiró al viento y esponjó el plumaje, Hylia no volvería a su lado sino hasta el día siguiente, por un momento comprendió lo que era sentirse solo, había centenas de loftwings volando a su lado, pero estos habían perdido su virtud y su sabiduría, habían adoptado otras costumbres y otro lenguaje. Había tantos igual a él y a su vez nadie que se le pareciera.

Sus ojos ambarinos miraron hacia la efigie de la diosa y sintió tristeza. La soledad era amarga, tan amarga que sólo hasta entonces había comprendido el dolor y el pesar que cargaba su ama y compañera.

—Tiene usted un corazón fuerte, mi señora.

Un tenue rezago de poder divino se desprendía desde las entrañas de la efigie, Iory supo con certeza que Hylia preparaba en ese sitio la última prueba de su elegido. Resignado a tener que esperar alzó el vuelo y se posó sobre las palmas de la diosa de piedra, la vista ahí era maravillosa, muchas otras aves lo imitaron y se posaron en las cercanías.

El viento era cálido y se quedó dormido, era extraño pero sentía que necesitaba de aquel gesto, al abrir nuevamente los ojos descubrió al amanecer en el horizonte, ese color rojizo solamente le hizo recordar a su fiel compañero. Algo estrujó su pecho en ese instante, se levantó de golpe al sentir aquella presencia, una voz cantó dentro de su mente.

" _Vuelve a casa…." "Vuelve a casa" "Regresa a mi lado, te extraño muchísimo"_

A los pocos minutos Hylia nuevamente saldría de su confinamiento, Orville la esperaba en la entrada, ambos se saludaron con respeto, la deidad parecía satisfecha con sus últimas labores.

— ¿Mi señora nos honrara con su presencia?— preguntó el antiguo caballero con tono alegre

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, se excusó diciendo que aun tenia tareas por cumplir antes de partir al otro plano, la verdad detrás de eso era un poco diferente, había pasado una década era el tiempo suficiente como para que alma del héroe hubiera encontrado un nuevo camino, no obstante no sentía su presencia, y si los Hylians habían abandonado por completo las tierras inferiores ¿No se suponía entonces que debía renacer en Altarea?

Su mandíbula crujió con nervio, trató de enfocar la vista pero el paisaje se desfiguraba a la distancia, su tiempo había terminado.

Buscó otra explicación para su falta de percepciones. No encontró ninguna. Y supo con certeza que si no volvía junto a las otras diosas ya nunca más podría volver a ver a Link por mucho que así lo deseara. Sintiéndose ciega se preguntó si su amado estaría tan cerca y si su propia debilidad le impedía verlo, buscó en la cara de los niños que jugaban en las cercanías; tratando de encontrar aquellos ojos azules, pero no encontró nada, ni una sola pista que delatara su presencia.

— ¿Se siente bien mi señora?, La veo pálida— la voz de Orville la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Entonces trató de despejar su mente, cerró los ojos, escuchó cierto alboroto a la distancia.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito renovar mi poder divino— murmuró, abrió los ojos al percibir que los murmullos no se callaban.

Lejos a la distancia un grupo de jóvenes se habían reunido en el origen del bullicio.

— ¡Vas a matarte, no lo hagas!— le gritaba uno a otro que había subido a la cima de una estructura.

El intrépido joven parecía no escuchar a sus amigos, había trepado hasta la cima de la que alguna vez en el futuro seria conocida como la torre de la luz. Con mirada diestra y movimiento sigiloso como los gatos acechó a su presa la cual en ese instante volaba bordeando el perímetro de la estructura.

Aquel era un lofwing de envergadura imponente, plumaje color celeste, fieros ojos ambarinos; característicos de su raza, y pico prominente. Aleteó sintiendo de cerca la presencia aunque quizá jamás imaginó que el intrépido muchacho fuera a lanzársele encima.

Fue un acto de verdadera rebeldía.

"El héroe puedo montar a uno, ¡Yo también puedo!" pensaba. No habría podido siquiera imaginar que la osadía de aquel día seria presenciada por ojos divinos. Con cierta curiosidad, asombro e incredulidad, Hylia siguió con los ojos el recorrido de aquellos dos seres, el loftwing rechistó de manera encabritada y mientras volaba tratando de tirar a su inesperado viajero se internó en la parte poblada de la isla. Todo terminó cuando fue a chocar contra una carpa, ambos terminaron envueltos en un lio mientras trataban de desenredarse.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, no sabes volar hacia adelante?— gruñó el joven, el ave sacó la cabeza de la enredadiza tela y con cierto enfado pero también mucha gracia le dio un picotazo en la cabeza, ambos se engarzaron en una lucha tonta como si fueran dos seres de la misma especie intentando imponerse uno por encima del otro.

La diosa ladeó la cabeza y miró a la pareja escandalosa, ese loftwing debía de haberlo tirado bajo el mar de nubes o en su defecto huir después de haberse zafado del jinete polizonte, pero en cambio únicamente había volado hacia la seguridad de la isla, lugar en el que ahora discutía a voz abierta por medio de graznidos acompañados de picotazos y patadas. Era extraño pero trataba al joven Hylian como si fuera uno más de su especie.

— ¿Quién es este chico?

—A es es…. — Orville soltó una risita nerviosa, tragó saliva, por largos instantes sintió vergüenza ajena, — "¿Por qué precisamente hoy?" — Clamó para sus adentros. — es Gaepora… hijo de Gaepora, antiguo caballero de nuestra señora, acompañó a Sir Link en varias de sus cruzadas.

—Se llama como su padre…— susurró, su boca dejo salir un aliento cargado de tristeza— lo recuerdo, recuerdo a ese muchacho, tenía una sonrisa apacible y un alma verdaderamente limpia, a Link le agradaba.

—Murió en la batalla contra el rey demonio. — afirmó Orville a la pregunta silenciosa que se había gestado en el entendimiento de la deidad blanca.

Nuevamente se escuchó el rugido del ave, se había levantado y ahora le jalaba los pantalones al muchacho, seguramente pensaba en dejarlo desnudo a modo de venganza. Podrían haberse quedado ahí toda la mañana, tonteando entre más tonterías, pero entonces la sombra de Hylia cubrió el rostro del joven quien en un gesto de inercia se incorporó para después hacer una reverencia sumisa.

Durante largos minutos sintió que se le iba el alma, solamente una vez en su vida había visto a la diosa pero había bastado para que aquella imagen se quedara grabada en lo más profundo de su memoria.

—Saltaste encima de un ave sagrada. — dijo ella en voz neutra, el muchacho volvió a sudar en frío.

—Mi.. mi señora, yo

Tartamudeó mientras sentía un retorcijón en el estómago, era cierto, ¡En que estaba pensado!, seguramente había roto un tabú sagrado, había dejado que su mente volara más allá del sitio al que partencia. No supo si retroceder o suplicar perdón por su comportamiento indecente, pero al fin y al cabo no era él quien tenía toda la culpa, su mano busco entre la penumbra de sus sentidos hasta que finalmente retrocedió y chocó contra el plumaje que yacía a su espaldas. Era ese loftwing, siempre lo había sido, lo había seguido desde hacía ocho años, de vez en cuando bajaba de los cielos y lo correteaba jugándole bromitas, al inicio se había enfadado, después se había acostumbrado y finalmente le había tomado cariño, ese día había decidido devolverle una de tantas jugadas pero no creyó que la mismísima Hylia terminaría por ser testigo de aquella alocada tontería.

—Gaepora— pronunció su nombre con voz serena y timbre atronador.

El muchacho hundió aún más la cabeza ante la voz de la divinidad blanca.

—Sígueme— pronunció mientras dejaba escapar una discreta sonrisa.

Orville no comprendió, pero tampoco preguntó, simplemente se dignó a presenciar aquella escena, la diosa emprendió camino llevándose al muchacho a sus espaldas. Lejos, muy lejos de sitio, fuera del alcance de los curiosos, más allá de la zona que recién se habían poblado.

— ¿Mi señora, a dónde vamos?— preguntó con cautela y con respeto.

—No lo sé, por ahí, a algún sitio.

— ¿Algún sitio?

—Tengo curiosidad, Gaepora.

— ¿Curiosidad?

—Por saber si el alma de la aves tiene necesidad de crear lazos. Así como Iory, y también … como el señor carmesí.

El mucho no entendió a qué se refería, solamente la siguió de manera sumisa, atravesaron grutas que yacían en lo profundo de la isla y finalmente llegaron a un precioso desfiladero.

—No quería lastimar al ave— pronuncio de manera arrepentida, el tono de su voz se volvió suplicante pues pese a que la presencia de la diosa era pura y hermosa sentía miedo del posible castigo que pudiera imponerle.

—Lo sé— espetó ella deteniéndose al filo de un risco, se viró finalmente mostrando sus cristalinos ojos azules.

En ese momento Gaepora vio reflejada al ave en ellos, también dio media vuelta únicamente para descubrir que el loftwing los había estado siguiendo de cerca, el ave soltó un sonido parecido a un chillido agudo pero a la vez muy suave.

—Es un sonido antiguo. — Aclaró la diosa— Aunque hayan cambiado, aún recuerdan, aunque solamente sea en lo más profundo de su alma. Una voz primitiva que significa _hermano._

Una leve briza hizo bailar sus cabellos, con un gentil gesto llamó al muchacho, Gaepora se acercó al borde y la miró con ojos devotos.

— ¿Hacemos una prueba?

No contestó a la pregunta, al menos no de manera sonora, pero pese a eso toda su expresión se armaba en una sola pregunta "¿Qué clase de prueba?", Hylia lo incitó a volver la mirada al frente.

El mar de nubes se veía grisáceo, crujió de manera leve, una tormenta descendía más allá de la barreara que había impuesto Hylia.

— ¿Qué existe más allá del mar de nubes?— preguntó sintiéndose hipnotizado al ver aquel fenómeno. Su tierra natal quedaba difuminada en las profundidades de sus recuerdos como si hubiera sido un sueño, como si desde siempre solo hubieran existido las islas flotantes en aquel mundo, como si pese al lapso de tiempo la historia del héroe ya se hubiera convertido en una mera leyenda.

—Solamente el destino— contestó, sin pensarlo mucho aprovechó la confusión del momento, con un ligero toque, pero con mucha firmeza, empujó al muchacho dejándolo caer al abismo, un grito desaforado cargado de adrenalina sonó a la lejanía, y sólo por instinto el loftwing que había permanecido quieto se arrojó del barranco para ir a atrapar al muchacho. Fue un espectáculo que Hylia no había visto en mucho tiempo, el ave surcó los cielos con jinete a lomo aunque en esta ocasión se habían unido por voluntad propia.

Desde siempre y hasta el final de esa Era, el mundo recordaría a Gaepora Harkinian como al primer jinete de los cielos, su recuerdo permanecería en la memoria colectiva de la antigua Altarea hasta el día en el que su propio legado se volviera tan antiguo como el del mismo héroe de la diosa.

Al bajar del ave sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba en un mar de sentimientos. Había abrazado al destino y sobrevivido al capricho del hado, la deidad a su lado le tendió la mano expresándole lo mucho que le agradaba su esencia. Muy lejos de ese sitio Orville miraba al cielo, las aves de la diosa, como ahora se les conocía, surcaban la tul mañanera llenando el firmamento con decenas de colores diferentes. Algo había cambiado. En la distancia una canción se imprimía en la memoria de un joven muchacho, una melodía que resonaría perennemente a lo largo de decenas de generaciones, y pasaría de boca en boca hasta el día en el que fuera cantada por la mismísima Zelda.

Zelda…

Un nombre mortal para una diosa mortal.

…

Nadie más volvió a ver a Hylia en aquellas tierras, no regreso para despedirse, ni tampoco para dedicar alguna última palabra. Aquella mañana el señor de la noche descendió de improviso sobre los terrenos aledaños a las grutas, sus ojos y los de la deidad se cruzaron de forma inesperada, se fundieron en un único pensamiento, en un sólo sentimiento.

" _Quiero volver a casa"_

Hylia no pudo negarse.

* * *

Volvió al otro plano antes de lo esperado, le temblaron los labios al tratar de pronuncia cierta propuesta, solamente pensaba en decirle que un le restaban tareas pendientes, pero en ese instante al volverse hacia su compañero se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, y al buscarlo con la mirada sus ojos se impregnaron de ternura ante la grata sorpresa.

Desde la distancia el señor carmesí saludo con una gentil reverencia. El loftwing desaparecido volvía a dar la cara después de casi una década. Iory le intercepto a medio camino y lo saludo a su manera, ambos se envolvieron en un curioso ritual de chillidos y aleteos.

—Vaya— espetó

Hylia se viró al escuchar la voz conocida, una mano hermana se posó sobre su cabeza haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

—D..Din…

—Regresas a casa pero sólo para marcharte, ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió levemente en una expresión un poco tímida, la esencia de la otra deidad era imponente comparada con la suya. Tras de sí otra entidad se materializo en ese plano.

—No sería conveniente— habló la otra diosa que recién había llegado.

—No lo es… no lo es— reparó Din siguiendo el hilo de la conversación que Nayru había dejado— mira lo que has hecho, has dejado que tu esencia se reduzca a un pequeño destello entre la enorme oscuridad del otro mundo.

—Un pequeño destello, uno muy, muy diminuto, una chispita tan insignificante que ya no podrá hacer nada.

Nuevamente Hylia tragó saliva, una ligera gota de sudor escurrió por su nuca, amedrentó sus sentimientos mientras el dúo de deidades le reñía en conjunto. Era cierto, las cosas que había hecho la habían reducido a una vagabunda existencia, una que solamente brincaba de un sitio a otro repartiendo el poco poder que le que le quedaba.

Suspiró y exhaló el aire con ahínco. No se arrepentía, todo cuanto había hecho eran cosas que Link necesitaba, especialmente la guía ahora dormida en el corazón de la espada.

—Estaré bien— clamó con una sonrisa. Las otras deidades callaron ante aquella expresión tan sincera. Meditó sus palabras pero finalmente logró expresar su deseo de volver al mundo de los mortales.

Hubo entonces un repentino silencio, uno demasiado frío, los rostros de las otras deidades estaban ensombrecidos bajo una mueca molesta.

—No puedes— finalmente espetó Nayru

Hylia se sobresaltó al escuchar la orden tajante.

—Ya no debes irte. ¿Crees que no lo vemos?, tu corazón está por morirse de tristeza.

—Es porque ha dejado a Link a la deriva.

—A la deriva…

— ¿Ya no lo amas?, ¿No era tu deseo estar siempre a su lado?

En ese instante algo se quebró muy dentro, la sonrisa de la diosa blanca se desvaneció como arenilla arrastrada por el viento, esas palabras habían sido un golpe inesperado, no había tenido defensa contra ellas, ni tiempo para tratar de digerirlas, las lágrimas se desbordaron por su rostro sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas, y para cuando fue consiente solamente atinó a virarse dándoles la espalda, no deseaba que la vieran de esa manera, no quería que la miraran llorar.

—Nayru, mira lo que has hecho.

—No es mi culpa, su corazón ya estaba así de descompuesto, era cuestión de tiempo para que cualquier otra cosa lo delatara.

Din negó con la cabeza, de manera consoladora fue y abrazó a Hylia, la envolvió en un gesto cálido tratando de hacer que no llorara, Nayru también se unió a ellas y juntas se hicieron bolita. Era un gesto que Hylia extrañaba y necesitaba pues su corazón se había sentido devastadoramente solo desde que Link se había ido.

— ¿Realmente quieres irte?, ¿no es mejor si regresas con Link ahora?

—Yo….— trató de articular palabra pero su garganta se cerró ante aquellos agónicos sentimientos, nuevamente Nayru la miró con eso ojos cariños y habló con sabiduría

—Tu voz podrá esforzarse en mentir, pero tus ojos son como un espejo para tus deseos. No existe otra cosa que quieras, ¿verdad?

—No…, no existe otra cosa que quiera, sólo quiero volver a abrazarlo y a decirle lo mucho que lo amo— finalmente confesó.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ya lo he dejado ir… hace tanto tiempo, ahora mismo debe estar en alguna parte de Altarea, rehaciendo su vida, encontrando la felicidad que siempre se le había negado. Yo… yo…. ¡No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo!, ¡No quiero que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa!

Expresó. Con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Se derrumbó ahí mismo ante los pies de las diosas creadoras.

—No… no puedo ir con él, sería imprudente, egoísta.

—A veces el amor es egoísta— Profesó Nayru

—Y normalmente siempre es imprudente— agregó su compañera.

—Si pero…

—Nada va a cambiar lo que sientes, por mucho que así te esfuerces. Y tampoco nada va cambiar lo que él siente por ti— dijo Din mientras le tendía los brazos para levantarla— él te está esperando, siempre te ha estado esperando.

—No debe haber lugar para mí ahora en sus recuerdos.

—Te equivocas, aún recuerda… aún recuerda

—Pero no se puede luchar contra la corriente de la reencarnación. Es una ley de vida siempre comenzar desde cero.

Finalmente había logrado erguirse mientras se limpiaba los rezagos de su llanto.

" _Es una ley de vida_ "

Recordó.

Nada podía ir en contra de aquellos cimientos primordiales. Durante un lapso de segundo deseó no haber soltado su alma, haberlo podido cargar a su lado tal y como él lo había hecho con ella cuando aún disfrutaba de su vida.

—Sí, bueno…— interrumpió un susurró dimito

—Respecto a eso— nuevamente aquellas voces omnipotentes sonaban un poco tímidas

—Ay algo que deberías saber.

Hylia alzó la mirada ante la extrañeza, en ese instante ambas diosas dieron la media vuelta en sincronía.

—Un momento… ¿En dónde está Farore?

Ante la pregunta Nayru viró la vista de manera disimulada y Din sólo se rascó la cabeza, la diosa del poder titubeó algunos sonidos ralos tratando de articular palabras cuyos sonidos eran discernibles en ese instante.

— ¿Qué?— Hylia no sabía si había entendido correctamente, su alma vibró completamente, cierto viento frío cruzó por ahí en ese instante, un mutismo casi muerto invadió el escenario, un silencio que solo fue roto por los sonidos distantes procedentes de las aves divinas que jugueteaban la distancia.

—Esto…. eso –volvió a expresar con cautela, y sus cabellos rojizos como el fuego bailaron con la corriente de energía.— tu sabes…

Pese a que la conversación se había llevado en un nivel extraño fue lo suficientemente clara para Hylia, sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo de aquel sitio, rumbo al último lugar en el que había visto a su amado.

Con un poco de Nerviosismo Din finalmente soltó el aire.

—Eres valiente para decir esas cosas— expresó Nayru a su fraterna.

—Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que yo misma dije, es difícil dar esa clase de noticias.

—Pero la diosa del valor ahora está ocupada con otros asuntos.

* * *

Más allá del de aquel sitio e incluso más allá de la entrada del rio de las reencarnaciones. Una risita cantarina hacia hegemonía.

Cierto día ese ser divino se había topado con algo interesante, lo había mirado con ojos escrutadores y curiosidad adquirida. Después de tantos eones, después de esa rutina monótona había casi agradecido que algo nuevo se suscitara en aquel plano eterno.

Nunca había apreciado semejante osadía, en cualquier otro momento habría condenado a aquella alma rebelde, pero en aquella época la diosa del valor gozaba de buen humor. Había visto al susodicho, se había reído y había jugado con su perseverancia.

Era terco.

Muy, muy terco.

Pero también estaba lleno de amor y de valentía

Podría decirse que quizás por eso llamó a la empatía de la diosa desde ese primer instante.

Aquel día, al igual que muchos otros desde que Hylia se había marchado había acudido al sitio, se había posado ahí de manera paciente mientras miraba el curioso espectáculo, cada noche se preguntaba si volvería, si alguna vez se quedaría sin fuerzas, y si al volver por la mañana aun lo encontraría con esa determinación tan fuerte y latente. Pero al volver siempre se topaba con las mismas respuestas, y sonreía, y volvía a quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, sólo para asegurarse no irrumpiera con el equilibrio que se había establecido en aquel plano desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Al igual que siempre por minutos cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la paz de aquel sitio no obstante a la lejanía unos pasos presurosos la extrañaron, pero por extraño que fuera no despertaron su curiosidad lo suficiente como para ir a echar un vistazo.

…

Jadeante y sin aliento Hylia llegó a la colina más cercana de aquel sitio, cerró los ojos sintiendo que se sofocaba, aquella sensación le causó escalofrió, era un sentimiento mortal que nunca se habría imaginado. Jamás.

Sabía que Farore estaba cerca, no era difícil detectar su aura aun cuando a pesar de todo su poder divino estaba al límite. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y permaneció por otro rato privándose de la visión. No obstante sus otros sentidos le dieron una fotografía casi completa del escenario.

Despegó los parpados al escuchar la risita cantarina de la otra diosa, y con cierto nervio finalmente alzó la mirada.

Lo que sus ojos vieron la dejó sin aliento y sus labios temblaron al pronunciar su nombre.

—L..Link..

Aún estaba ahí. Había luchado y había permanecido. Había avanzado contra el destino y contra aquella corriente a la que nunca nadie había desafiado.

Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de enfocar la escena. La pequeña luz del alma del héroe nadaba tratando de salir de ese sitio, pero cada vez que estaba por tocar orilla Farore lanzaba una risita, extendía la mano y lo empujaba, la diminuta alma daba vueltas por ahí arrastrada por la fuerza de la corriente y cuando finalmente recuperaba el equilibrio y se detenía parecía lanzar gruñidos. Lejos del enfado aquella actitud berrinchuda causaba que la diosa del valor soltara otra risita.

Y así había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Anda, ¿no me digas que por fin te cansaste?— el eco de la voz de Farore resonaba en los tímpanos de Hylia.

Nuevamente Link buscaba otra salida, pero la deidad era hábil y siempre lo pillaba justo antes de que pudiera escaparse por algún sitio.

—Algún día aprenderás. Que no puedo permitir que salgas hacia este lado— murmuraba mientras lo empujaba de forma traviesa.

Hylia sintió que su corazón se quedaba helado.

— ¿Por qué?— pronunció con el corazón herido, su voz había sonado quebrada y tambaleante mientras Din se posicionaba a su lado y le colocaba una mano en el hombro con cariño.

—Es sólo que ambos son tercos. Si Farore quisiera lo empujaría tan fuerte que de un sólo golpe lo mandaría al mundo de los mortales.

Nuevamente Link hizo rabieta, la pequeña alma lanzó un destello desafiante mientras se quedaba quieta meditando su siguiente ruta. No se rendiría, jamás lo haría mientras en su corazón ardiera ese sentimiento desenfrenado, antes tendrían que llevarlo por la fuerza, y aun así seguiría luchando por aquello que anhelaba.

El brillo se volvió más denso cuando desde su sitio vio a la diosa blanca acercarse con pasos cautos, durante segundos se quedó estático dejando que la corriente lo alejara un poco, nuevamente lanzó un destello como si con eso pudiera llamarla. La había extrañado, había añorado cada instante en el que alguna vez habían estado juntos.

Desde la distancia Hylia le dedicó una mirada triste, Link no entendió el gesto, y de hecho había muchas cosas que desde hace tiempo ya no entendía, la corriente de la reencarnación se lo había llevado casi todo, quizás exceptuando su amor y su valía, recuerdos que se habían aferrado a su ser convirtiéndose en parte de su alma y sentimientos que por mucho que tratara no podía arrancar de su pecho. Y por un momento se preguntó si ella habría dejado de quererlo, si había olvidado aquellas palabras. La miró de nuevo, la llamó de manera tímida, pero ella solamente agachó la mirada y permaneció en el mutismo.

Sin saber porque se sintió destrozado, hasta que de pronto recordó que él era una simple alma mortal y ella una diosa. Era normal que algún día este momento llegara. Lo sabía, pero aun así fue muy doloroso.

Farore se preguntó qué le había pasado, ya que de un momento a otro parecía haberse rendido, y sólo entonces pareció poner mala cara pues quería seguir divirtiéndose un rato.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— por primera vez escuchó a la otra diosa hablarle sin formalismo.

La Deidad del Valor irguió una sonrisa coqueta. Desde siempre había querido a Hylia y muchas veces en el pasado la había incitado a que fueran cómplices.

—Sólo estoy poniendo orden a esa alma rebelde y descarriada.

—Por favor ya deja de molestarlo. Si vas a poner Orden hazlo con mano firme.

Entonces Farore le clavó lo ojos, no esperaba ese comportamiento extraño, desde la distancia Link también pareció apagarse, y por ese momento él y la diosa del valor se miraron.

—A mí no me engaña, yo sé bien lo que hizo, este es un castigo por desintegrar creencias mortales— expresó. Una mueca malvada se dibujó en su rostro. — Pero me gusta, y yo lo quiero, creo que puedo reclamarlo para mi beneficio.

Hylia tragó saliva. Desde la lejanía Link captó su movimiento, la observó temblar ante aquellas palabras, la vio soltar una lágrima fugitiva. Y entonces supo que no era ella quien había cambiado, que su terquedad lo había dejado ciego, y mientras nadaba para acercarse se preguntó a sí mismo ¿hasta dónde había llegado su osadía?, ¿desde cuándo había perdido el juicio?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba desafiando a una de las entidades que regían el mismo mundo?. ¿Habría podido cambiar algo ahora que había despertado de aquel letargo casi eterno?

Un tanto confundida Farore miró a sus hermanas, se había espantado al ver que había hecho llorar a la Diosa blanca. Din habló entonces, pero sus palabras parecieron perder sentido, relataba de manera pasiva aquella historia de amor imposible, un relato que Farore desconocía, pues la diosa del valor hacía tiempo que había tomado distancia de aquellos asuntos mortales.

¿La razón?...

Miró a Link con cierto gruñido. Después de todo cierta personita era el culpable de haber mermado las creencias de sus seguidores. Pero no se quedó atrapada en ello, lo que menos se hubiera imaginado era que la más joven de las diosas se hubiera quedado prendada de aquella otra alma rebelde. Con un bufido miró a Hylia pero encontró a Nayru abrazándola al encuentro.

—Estas dudando.

—No de mi amor. Pero si de mi responsabilidad.

— ¿Reniegas de eso?— preguntó

Hylia también se preguntó lo mismo.

—Si eso te pone triste, entonces, vete— Espetó Din, su voz había sonado neutra pero sus ojos hondaban en tristeza mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte de la corriente de las reencarnaciones.

— ¿Qué?— La diosa del Valor no comprendió aquellas palabras.

Nuevamente Link soltó un destello.

Hylia habría jurado que lo había escuchado gritar su nombre.

—Vete— musitó también Nayru mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. — ¿Acaso no te has esforzado ya lo suficiente? Miraste siempre hacia el futuro, no tengas miedo de tus elecciones, estoy segura que el destino seguirá la senda que le has preparado, porque la labraste con amor y compromiso y nada es más poderoso que eso.

—Y Link te está esperando. Aún mantiene fidelidad en sus palabras.

—Se pondrá triste si tú renuncias a las tuyas. — hablaron las diosas.

Y alzó la cabeza. Miró a Link a lo lejos, con las fuerzas que le quedaba el joven héroe volvió a gritar su nombre.

—"¿Por qué Link?... has perdido otra vez tu vida"

—" _Era nuestra promesa_ "

—"Nuestra promesa"— repitió en su memoria, ahora lo escuchaba claramente.— "La otra promesa"

 _ **Cuando a la tierra de Hyrule se aproximen nuevos peligros renaceremos juntos.**_

—" _Juntos"_

—"Juntos"— repitió. Nuevamente el recuerdo de aquellos días que habían pasado juntos invadió su memoria.

— _Jun_ tos— nuevamente juntos, su voz y sus pensamientos se sincronizaron en esa única palabra, en ese sentimiento implacable que a ambos los consumía enteramente.

Las lágrimas de la diosa blanca se desbordaron desde sus ojos y escurrieron por sus mejillas, se viró hacia sus deidades hermanas y con una sonrisa las abrazó de manera tierna uniéndolas a las cuatro en un cálido y último encuentro. Nunca jamás volvería a ser lo que era y por mucho que le doliera esa sería la última vez que pudiera mirarlas a través de sus ojos divinos.

—Gracias— proclamó sintiéndose conmovida. Finalmente las soltó y con esa simple expresión les dio a entender que ya había tomado su decisión definitiva, poco a poco sus manos resbalaron y se fueron desprendiendo de la única familia que hasta entonces había conocido, un último agarre fue el que quedó prendado cuando al final Din y Nayru habían aceptado su destino.

— ¿Por qué?— la voz de Farore se quebró entre lágrimas y muy a su pesar aquel susurró había sido más un reclamo que una pregunta.

—Es amor— contestó.

Y fue lo último que dijo, y se liberó de la última atadura que le quedaba con aquel mundo. Pero se fue feliz, más de lo que había estado en toda su existencia. Las tres diosas creadoras observaron con nostalgia el momento en el que Hylia se dejaba caer de espaldas a la corriente de la reencarnación, miles de pequeñas luces se habían desprendido de su ser entero; era esa la divinidad a la que renunciaba por cuenta propia. Pronto se elevó convertida en una pequeña alma, redonda, juguetona y brillante. Nuevamente dijo "Adiós" esta vez con un simple destello, y nado hasta donde Link la había estado esperando casi una eternidad completa.

Las dos pequeñas almas se encontraron a medio camino y al reunirse nuevamente dieron un sinfín de giros evidenciando una felicidad desbordante por parte de ambos.

Desde lo lejos Nayru logró ver la silueta de la antigua diosa y el noble héroe, el abrazo tierno en el que se habían fundido, esas sonrisas cariñosas, y la travesura que Link había hecho mientras le daba vueltitas Hylia en el aire. Con una lagrima de tristeza volvió a despedirse de la que alguna vez había sido la más prometedora de sus estudiantes.

—Pero la libertad, no es eterna— sentenció Din. En ese preciso momento había visto hacia el futuro, la decisión de Hylia había cambiado el horizonte del tiempo, creando eventos nuevos y muchos caminos distintos que en cualquier otra circunstancia jamás habrían existido.

Con cierta preocupación Nayru alzó una mano, le apuntó a Hylia aunque para su sorpresa fue el alma de Link la que en su momento comenzó a resplandecer con un intenso verde. A su lado, Farore le había ganado el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!— reclamó sin saber si estaba enojada, preocupada o triste. Instintivamente le había lanzado su bendición a Link sellando con él un contrato perpetuo. — No creas que esto se queda así, ¡Escúchame bien alma rebelde!, si dejas que algo malo le pase… si no la proteges…, me voy a enojar mucho— reclamó mientras esas últimas palabras se quedaban perdidas entre lágrimas.

Nayru sonrió con ternura, a veces consideraba que su deidad hermana no era sincera con sus propios sentimientos, también alzó su bendición mientras observaba como el alma de su antigua compañera brillaba cálidamente con un azul celeste muy hermoso.

—Ahora y para siempre son sirvientes de las diosas. — sentenció.

—Y cuando los tiempos oscuros regresen a la tierra que hemos creado sabrán escuchar nuestras voces…

—…Nuestras voces, que los guiaran con valentía. — la diosa del valor terminó la oración que habían comenzado sus hermanas.

Finalmente ambas almas estaban por llegar a la línea entre ambos mundos, aquel plano divino se estremeció cuando de pronto una intensa corriente de aire envolvió todo el sitio, desde la espalda de las diosas creadoras dos enormes siluetas aparecieron, surcaron el cielo razo de aquel plano tomando dirección hacia la corriente de las reencarnaciones.

Los atavíos de las deidades bailaron de manera trémula debido a aquella corriente que se había creado ante la inercia del paso e aquellos dos seres.

— ¡Iory y el Señor Carmesí!— delató Farore mientras sus ojos verdes seguían a las aves que también volaban hacia un viaje sin retorno. — ¿por qué!— expresó realmente llena de sorpresa.

—Siguen el camino que Hylia trazó, — respondió Din con una sonrisa alegre pero al mismo tiempo resignada. – vuelan hacia el futuro.

Dejaron a su paso un camino de luces irisadas igual que el de aquel día en el que sus semejantes elevaron las tierras a los cielos. Bramaron con júbilo siguiendo los pasos del joven héroe y su compañera, batiendo las alas con decisión y orgullo, llevándose consigo el último legado de su existencia de aquel plano, en el que únicamente serian recordados como leyendas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **N.A. :** *Esta frase pertenece a CLAMP ;)

Iory= Yori, significa noche, me gustaba que comenzara con "I" latina así que he hecho un intercambio

*El desfiladero de Lanayru que en antaño no era un desierto

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Uffff, felicidades si llegaron hasta el final jajajajaja

La verdad es que este el típico One-Short que se convierte en One-Shot y que después termina por hacerse interminable. Pero bueno era Hylia y sólo por ser ella se lo merecía.

Antes que nada quiero comentarles que el fic esta participando en la semana Zelink bajo el día con la temática de **"Dolor",** creo que sobran las palabras para explicar el porque elegí acoplar mi viejo proyecto a esta etiqueta.

seguramente que quienes han leído mi fic de KAI al dia habrán encontrado por aquí decenas de referencias escondidas, particularmente a la Diosa Farore pues confieso que... si, relalmente este vendría a ser el fic que se ubica dentro de la zona cero de la cronología de ese conjunto de historias.

Los pilares principales de este fic estan basados en varios argumentos y teorias personales ¡Que son muchisimas! pero aqui les dejo las cinco principales ;) .

 _ ***La Primera:**_ quizás notaron que tanto el ave de Link como al de Zelda en SS son las unicas que tienen una esponjosa cola larga, así que pensé que debían ser especiales por alguna razón explicable (Más allá del hecho de que sean los acompañantes de los protagonistas), así que simplemente concluí en que quizás habían renacido de una manera diferente.

 _ ***La segunda:**_ en la isla de los cantares el interior de la estructura principal es exactamente igual a la de la sala de la espada, por lo que llegue a la conclusión que ambas debieron haber pertenecido a una misma epoca. siendo de esta manera que en un principio esa isla también formaba parte de los terrenos principales de altarea y que por alguna razón terminó separándose hasta quedar casi en el exilio de los territorios de celestea.

 _ ***Tercera:**_ si nadie mas que Link puede sostener la espada, entonces desde tiempos antiguos abria permanecido en el mismo sitio desde el momento en el que el primer Link se desprendió de ella con sus mismas manos, por lo que el pedestal y sus conjunto fueron construidos mucho después de que las islas en el cielo se hubieran conformado.

 _ ***Cuarta:**_ ¿Alguien a ha notado la narración pictórica que aparece justo en el lugar e donde duerme el cautivo?, mi teoría es que Impa fue quien decoro esas paredes, por lo que es probable que haya presenciado con sus propios ojos los hechos que acontecieron durante la primera invasion del Heraldo.

*Durante el largo periplo justo cuando Link logra atravesar el portal del tiempo se encuentra con Impa y ella le dice: _"Estamos en el Templo de Hylia" "En este tiempo remoto la Diosa acaba de encerrar al Heraldo de la Muerte en una prision eterna y ha pasado poco tiempo desde que ese territorio al que tú llamas **Neburia** se separara de las tierras Inferiores" _por lo que Impa no es ajena aquella época sino que realmente residió ahí desde el inicio.

 _ ***Quinta:**_ frase de Impa nuevamente xD " _Estamos en el templo de Hylia_ " y de hecho yo creo que todos los de las tierras inferiores de verdad son de la Diosa, de otra manera no me explico ¿por que estarían ahí las pistas que Link estaba destinado a encontrar?

 **-.-.-.-.**

bueno espero que les haya gustado ;), estaré publicando durante el resto de la semana ya que logre escribir para varias de las temáticas de la semana Zelink de este año.

Especialmente para el dia de **Primera vez** , el fic para ese día se llama "Alas del comienzo" y fue una historia que trabaje en conjunto con una escritora que seguramente la mayoría conoce, **Zilia-k**. El fic estara publicado en su cuenta por si gustan pasar a leerlo. (Tambien estara publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad, para quienes aun no lo sepan también ahi pueden encontrarme bajo mi mismo seudónimo Yahab/ YahabCasas)


End file.
